The Revelation Series: The Tryst
by MsDearlady
Summary: Two years after the last night he saw her, Damon found himself back into the streets of London where he finally finds Elizabeth. With too many questions to ask and too furious to even start, he gets to catch her attention to finally confront her in spite of her complex ways. But will he succeed and finally get what he wants? Or will their relationship combust?
1. Prologue

****Author's note: And here we are, opening a new chapter for the continuation of The Revelation. Can you tell how excited I am? I sure hope you are too! As a celebration for my two-year anniversary for this Fan Fiction, I will post the first chapter tomorrow, just so you wouldn't feel as if you've been cut too short with the prologue. So please stay tuned for that! And yes, thank you all again for your wonderful support! I never thought that I'd get this far! ;) **

**xxo, _MsDearlady_****

_**P.S. If you haven't read The Revelation, you can find it in my profile. Thanks! ;)**_

* * *

**The Tryst**

**The Revelation Series**

_**A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Perhaps it was all a bit strange to leave things like that, don't you think? Just as when you thought you knew it all too well, you find out that it was, in fact, not what you thought at all. You then realized you've been fooled – utterly fooled, all this time. As your jaw dropped with your mind somewhat needed some recalling, you ask, "_What_?" And then, as you finally fully absorb the information, outrage gushed through your veins…

I could only imagine his initial reaction. To think it all off, it was indeed, downright unfair. And I do say so myself, seeing it as to be the one who have caused such deed. But that was how it was meant to happen. To be left hanging in the air like some sort of a sentence that had been blurted and had been heard, only to be ignored in the end, was how it was _supposed_ to happen. But I could also imagine his fury with his scrounged nose and his piercing icy blue eyes gleaming with rage. I just know that he hated me right now, but it was easier that way, don't you think? I know that I come off as selfish with that statement, but there's no reason whatsoever to explain myself to you. Besides, we both know that there were far more important reasons other than my selfish ways. Let us not pretend to ignore them, although I do know that it's easier to put the blame on me.

By the look of confusion in your face, perhaps you are wondering what and who the hell I'm talking about. Most of all, you're curious just who the hell I am... Oh don't look so surprised. Considering the fact that it's so damn obvious, and the fact that I know what you're thinking, really wasn't _that_ strange, let alone, surprising. But perhaps when I unravel it all to you, you would be, because what was left there? Well... Let's just say that that wasn't all.

And so, I guess I should finally introduce myself. I mean, just because I was neutralized for quite some time (for five hundred plus years – but who's really counting?), does not mean that I've forgotten my manners. Niklaus might have, but I have _not_. Besides, I wouldn't want your brain to exert too much effort. But if you haven't figured it all out by the clues I've been dropping – seriously, it's not all that difficult to figure out – then perhaps you're more of an idiot than I thought. And your brain _does_ need its exercise. No offense, of course, since I might have hurt your little human feelings – and please take note that I did not say that with much sarcasm and mockery as I usually do. Although, I do admit I'm lying... Anyway, to not make you wait any longer, since I know that you're dying to know, I am Elizabeth Rousseau. If you already knew, then I must say kudos to you – and again, I do not say that with much sarcasm and mockery. And yes, I just lied yet _again_, but perhaps aside from telling you who I am, I should probably say a couple of things about myself. Out of formality's sake, that's all.

I am a member of the Original Family of Vampires – a cousin of Elijah and his siblings on their father's side. My cousins and I met during the 1400s, since I ran away from fright after my horrid transition and from Mikael back in the Old World, and have never met them during my human life. In the process, I met Niklaus, who was not my blood relative, and became my lover when I gained his trust by revealing to him that I know where the Petrova doppelganger was... And long story short, I was daggered for five hundred years only to be awoken in this century. You already probably know all about that and my skill in telepathy either. If you don't then I suggest you start doing so right now. There are too many stories to tell, and frankly, I do not have the luxury of time for a little bedtime story.

What I am here about, though, was because I feel some nagging emotion from the pits of my stomach. It's like a sensation I've had since my family and I left from Mystic Falls... Oh, how wonderful. It seems as if you're just dying to know everything that you seem to question in your head. And can I just say that that information satisfies me? I mean, you do want to know why all of a sudden, my family and I were suddenly united. You do want to know why a certain vampire was on vervain. And you do want to know if what I said was true, and somehow you want sufficient evidence if it really was. If only you could see the smile on my face right now... But alas, you must be patient! Why would I possibly reveal it all to you now when we're _just_ getting started? So shall we go back now to that nagging sensation that I was talking about earlier? Yes? Alright...

As I was saying, ever since I left Mystic Falls, somehow that's what I felt. It was strange at first, but now I know. I knew, right from the very beginning of the consequences of my actions, and I now found out that I was right about what I said in the end after all. I know the nagging sensation was from him. It was him and his obsessive thoughts that somehow affected me. He was frustrated, utterly frustrated and impatient even if he hid it under his hard exterior. And although, he's had an awful lot of time in his hands, he was now coming for me. He's coming to find me – to get me. Probably to punish me and my awful actions during the last time we've faced each other. Probably to punish me in his own sadistic, vengeful satisfaction. Or probably to punish me out of his own fury and his hurt ego. And that was why he was somehow running across my mind all this time. The mere thought of him was eating me alive, and I wondered how he was considering the nagging sensations I've been feeling. But if he does come to find me, to punish me, I won't run away. What should I be afraid of? Some of the truth had already come out after all. Besides, he couldn't kill me even if he tried.

Somehow, just the mere thought of seeing him again, in his own glorious element, I felt a tad excited. It does not matter whether he wants to kill me or he's fuming with rage. I shall accept the consequences; I shall accept things as they come. And I definitely would want to see him again. After all, we did have fun together. We shared precious memories that I know neither one of us will ever forget in our entire eternal lives. And even if I was the one who broke off our ties, I still would want to hear his voice... To look at him straight in his icy blue eyes that seem to unravel me, that seem to strip off every layer of my complex exterior only to be left with my sheer shed of humanity right from my very core. It would not only be extremely pleasant – again, regardless of how he felt about me or how differently he would look at me now – but it would also keep the depths of my soul calm and at peace.

I know you're wondering who he is, but I assure you that you do know him. If not, then it's for me to know and for you to find out... After all, my life's far more interesting than yours will ever be.

Until then...


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

* * *

Camille knocked on the open door after she stared at his back for a couple of moments. But, before he could even turn and address her, she immediately asked, "She's coming back?" There, Isaac finally faced her with an expectant look as she inhaled deeply in annoyance. Why wouldn't she be, when this woman – a vampire, in fact – ruined their relationship two years ago? Yes, her and Isaac's relationship that had been established for five centuries, was ruined. Who would ever think, right? But no... Elizabeth, that _blasted_ Original, just had to come back to London and bump into Isaac, who was still sired to her, at that cafe. Not to mention, Isaac was one of Elizabeth's former beaus who was dying to be turned just so he could spend an eternity with her. But then she was killed by the Lord Niklaus – or Klaus, as he went by nowadays – who was once her lover as well. She and Klaus were quite a catch those days, a power couple apparently, but there was always something about her that Camille never liked, even before she had humiliated her and got her banished to New York. After that, Camille despised her, and now after her sabotage with their relationship, she wanted to kill her. But that was the thing, Elizabeth could not be killed.

"Yes," Isaac said as he clicked off his phone. Clearly, he was finished speaking to Elizabeth. Now, Camille came in and closed the door shut with her nose scrounged in deep annoyance. "She arrives tonight."

"Is that why you called me?" She quickly demanded. "To talk about her _bloody_ arrival as if I actually cared?" Not only did Elizabeth come back to London, but took her and Isaac's army as well, since he gladly gave it to her without much of Camille's consent. So Elizabeth was now in charge – the reigning queen with Isaac as her right hand man. Oh, Camille felt like she wanted to vomit. It was all back to the Renaissance again, only this was the 21st century.

"Don't start, Camilla." He said as he brushed his hand on his face. Her eyes widened at the sound of her old and real name. She hated it and everything that came with it during the Renaissance. Camille sounded much better for God's sake! "I wanted to let you know than to have you all surprised and riled up." Now she narrowed her eyes.

"_Riled_ up?" She sputtered. But then Isaac looked at her and arched his eyebrows indicating that she was in fact, riled up right now.

"I want everything to go smoothly tonight, Camille." He continued before she could even protest with his snide comment. "And I want you to be careful. Do _not_ upset her." She scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you just kiss her arse and be done with it?" She quickly shot. "Surely, that will please her."

"For heaven's sake, _Camilla_!" Isaac now sputtered as he let down a firm fist on his mahogany desk that made a loud noise and had probably left a mark after that. "Can't you see that I am trying to save your life?! One _blasted_ mistake of a rebellious act from you and she will certainly take your life within a blink of our eyes!" His eyes were wide in frustration and in rage. "And you were lucky enough to have received her mercy not _once_, but _twice_! And if you get a third strike then you're clearly out of here! _Can't_ you understand that, Camilla? Can't _you_?" Her nose flared as their glares were locked and both of them were fuming.

"I certainly _can_ if you're talking to me as if I was a _child_!" She nearly shrieked. "Now I don't care if she kills me. She took away _everything_ I had and I am certainly not going to kneel down before her and kiss her bloody feet like you do!" Her index finger was pointed at him as she added, "What part of _that_ could you not understand, Isaac?!"

"How could you _not_ see this, Camilla?!" He then demanded. "Here I am, one of the important people in your life, and you cannot see what I'm trying to do for you! Look..." He then made his way towards her, and when he was in front of her, he held by her shoulders. When she tried to shrug away, he held her in place. "I _care_ about you... I _love_ you, and I don't want to see you get hurt because of your anger and your stubborn head. Please Camilla..." He looked deeply in her eyes, clearly begging her. "Please, just listen to me. Don't do anything you might regret, let alone could kill you. Please... _Please_, for me." His tone was heavy with concern as his eyes were, and she had to continue staring at them before she finally exhaled. She then looked down as she began to calm down. How could she not oblige him with that speech and that look in his eyes? There was a man who she loved deeply, telling her that he still loved her.

"Alright..." She said.

"Do you swear?" He quickly asked. Immediately, her eyes cast upwards at his and found them staring back at her with much intent. Now, she realized how serious he was.

"I swear." She then nodded and he finally sighed in relief. But then, they suddenly heard a knock on the door, and it was opened.

"Everything's done." One of their men came in and said. Without removing his eyes at her, Isaac addressed him.

"Thank you, Jack." He said. "I'll be with you in a second." Camille saw Jack nod and closed the door. Her eyes returned to him. "Now I'll have to take care of this..." He said and kissed her forehead. "Don't do anything stupid..." He then added with a warning look at her before he finally turned and left. Camille let out an exhale once he closed the door behind him, and she quickly searched for something, anything. And then her eyes landed at a tumbler of a half-drunken brandy on his desk. Quickly, with her vampire speed, she made her way towards it, reached for it and drank it in only two gulps. Then she put it down as she realized, she wanted more.

* * *

He walked down the alleyway.

It was already dusk, and somehow, there were more people walking down the streets. Probably because they just got out from work, but he didn't really care. What he cared about was this girl he was following. She was a cute blonde haired girl, who bumped into him at Caffe Nero. Of course, at first he was annoyed by how much of a klutz this girl was, but she was cute, so he decided to flash his most charming irresistible smile. She apologized and smiled back when he saw his face, but then she didn't seem to be interested. Fair enough though, because he did choose her to be his dinner tonight... Well, at least _one_ of his dinners tonight. So like a true vampire that he was, he stalked his prey to find a good place to catch her and feast on her. And right on the spot, she turned into a dark alleyway.

_Perfect_.

But then, when he got closer, he heard some noise. It was a loud thumping sound that could only be one thing – music. It wasn't all that hard to figure out though, because when she turned to this dark and rusty metal door, and immediately came in without another look, clearly it was a secret club. Or more like a speakeasy just like in the twenties. With a frown on his face and an exhale, he wondered if he could get in. But then he shrugged it off and walked towards the door anyway. It wouldn't matter if there was some secret password or something because he'd know either way. With a smirk on his face, he rapped on the door thrice, before a secret compartment suddenly opened that revealed a pair of bloodshot eyes. Was _this_ supposed to frighten him? He's got a pair of his own. But then he slightly frowned, clearly this was a vampire. Red eyes scanned him from head to toe before he finally spoke.

"What have you come to seek?" He asked in his baritone voice. Damon's eyes narrowed at this red-eyes-vamp question. Apparently, if the guy did not like his answer, he'll shut the compartment and will give him a boot. Fortunately, Damon had clever remarks up on his sleeve. So with a smirk, his icy blue eyes looked back with amusement.

"A good time?" Damon answered with much sarcasm. And red eyes narrowed his eyes. He clearly was not amused, so Damon decided to play a different card. "Okay, I'll try again." He nodded as he looked down. And when he looked back up again, he revealed his vampire features and made a menacing smile. "I'm a member of the club, see?" He bared his fangs, but red eyes continued to look at him as if waiting for another trick. But then, his features returned to normal and revealed a pair of hazel eyes that were once bloodshot.

"Have you got a name?" He asked, with his accented British voice. It was obvious that he's Welsh. Damon's features then returned to normal.

"I prefer to remain anonymous." Damon replied and hazel eyes arched his eyebrows. But he was growing impatient as he looked questioningly at him. Then, hazel eyes let out a sigh.

"Look, we've got blokes like you literally comin' in like a bunch of arseholes, but you gotta know that we've got rules 'ere. And we don't want any trouble that could cause us to be noticed." He finally muttered. Damon raised his hands as he nodded.

"Hey," He said. "I get it. There are uncivilized newly-transitioned vampires. But I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm not one of them." He then smiled, and hazel eyes scanned him once more for a moment. Until Damon, finally heard the latch was unlocked, and the door swung open.

"Come on in then." Hazel eyes said, and when Damon did, he saw a black satin curtain in this narrow hall. "Go through that curtain and turn left." Damon rolled his eyes, annoyed with the fact that it was as if he didn't know where to go. But instead of answering back with a sarcastic remark, he just gave him a nod as he finally went through the curtain where there was another hall, and he turned to the left. There was another rusty door, so Damon opened it. Right before he could even step inside through hazel-slash-red-eyes' door, he could already hear the music. And now that he was finally inside in this huge club with a live band on stage, the music boomed through the gigantic stereos. The whole scene looked like an underground concert venue, only it was exclusive for vampires. He had been to many of these during the seventies when everyone loved listening to Rock and roll, only it was packed with humans for dinner. But there was no doubt that he belonged to this kind of crowd.

As he scanned the room, he saw that there were leather seats settled around tables along the sides of the venue, and there was a bar on the far right, more than a few feet away from the door where he entered. The whole place sprawled with vampires, and as he continued to scan more, he saw that there were some humans too, since there were vampires trying to feed on them discreetly. Damon narrowed his eyes as he managed a smirk. So the blond cutie earlier was a human, who was probably invited in this club by a vampire. Now, he arched his eyebrows. He already liked this place.

But before he could go on a haunt for her, he decided to go get a drink first since someone caught his eye. It was this other blonde girl, who was staring at her half-empty martini and was sitting on a stool by the bar. She caught Damon's attention because of her thoughts. Apparently, she seemed to be very angry with someone, and was constantly cursing them drunkenly in her head. He then arched his eyebrows in interest as he made his way towards her. When he was there, he sat on a stool, a seat away from her, just as when a bartender hovered over and asked what he wanted.

"Scotch. Neat." He then replied as the bartender got his drink with his vampire speed. How interesting, a vampire bartender. Now _that_ was amusing. But then the bartender turned to the furious blonde on Damon's left.

"Another drink, Camille?" Vamp-bartender asked as Damon glanced and sipped on his drink. Her eyes landed on him and she nodded miserably. "What would you like?"

"I want three shots of Tequila." Camille replied in a drunken decisiveness, but vamp-bartender only gave her a sweet smile as he shook his head.

"How about some brandy?" He then offered. "Or a margarita?" Camille rolled her eyes as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever, Greg." She said. "Do what you want to bloody do." With that, she held onto her martini glass and drained it in one gulp. Greg sighed as Damon decided to talk.

"What's her deal?" He asked in a hushed tone with his eyes narrowed. He already knew why this Camille was so upset, but it could be a conversation starter. Not that he wanted to be friends with them, but only because he was sort of interested, and a tad curious. Greg looked at him and frowned, clearly he didn't really want to talk to him, but then he finally decided to.

"Who knows?" Greg replied with a shrug as he got the shaker. "Probably had another fight with her ex. You're new here?" Damon nodded and Greg shrugged again. "I know a fresh face when I see one. Are you one of those newly-transitioned ones?" Damon now scoffed as he held onto his drink.

"_Hardly_." He replied with a smirk as Greg arched his eyebrows and continued to make the margarita. Damon then decided to address Camille. "Rough night?" Her eyes landed on him, and she only arched her eyebrows.

"And who the hell are you?" She asked, clearly a bit annoyed. Damon gave her a charming smile before he moved towards the seat that was between them, so now he sat beside her.

"No need to be rude." He replied, pretending to be offended when he still had that smile on his face. She let out an exhale before she finally smiled.

"Sorry," She shook her head as she breathed. "Just a little jumpy that's all. I'm Camille." She then extended her hand for him to shake. When he was about to shake it, he titled it and brought it to his lips.

"I'm Damon." He said as he gave her a smirk. Her smile widened as she inhaled.

"Pleasure to meet you," She said.

"The pleasure is _all_ mine." Her once gloomy and miserable and angry expression was now replaced with a glow as she smiled. They withdrew their hands as Damon knew that she somehow felt some kind of a spark when they touched. Of course, it wasn't real. Damon just made her think that way. And her mind was easier to manipulate because she was clearly drunk.

"So what brings you to London, Damon?" She then asked with a smile as Greg finally served her margarita. "It's quite clear that you're not from here."

"A little travelling wouldn't hurt every now and then." He replied looking deep into her eyes. "And what brings you here? Clearly, you wanted to get away from something... Or maybe _someone_." She smiled as she looked away then back at him again.

"A little alcohol wouldn't hurt here or there... Surely, _you_ can understand." She continued to smile and he smiled back.

"Oh I _can_..." He replied as he nodded. "And I absolutely agree. That's what I've been saying too." She then laughed as he too laughed along with her.

"You make me sound as if I'm an alcoholic." She continued to laugh.

"Please," He scoffed. "We all know that it helps to lessen the craving, so I don't see why we couldn't drink every day. Not that I need to, but I just enjoy it _that_ much." He then made a small measurement using his thumb and his index finger, indicating that he only drank a tad. Camille laughed as she nodded. She got Damon's joke, and she seemed to appreciate it judging by how she was flirting, and he flirted back.

"I guess everyone could agree to that." She arched her eyebrows and she sipped on her margarita. "So Damon..." She said as she placed the glass on the counter again. "Perhaps you could suggest something exciting for us to do." The look in her eyes suggested something and Damon couldn't help but smirk. She was clearly lonely, and he didn't see why he shouldn't oblige.

"Here's a first..." He said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. His hand was on her cheek and she kissed him back softly too, with her hand brushing his hair. But that kiss turned into a hungry and passionate one, and she suddenly pulled away, out of breath.

"That was a great suggestion..." She breathed and he smirked. But she wasted no time; she kissed him again with the same hunger and passion. After a while, it was Damon who pulled away.

"I've got another one..." He said as he held her hand, and with their vampire speed, he led her out of the club, into a dark alleyway, and into a corner where they continued where they left off. He pushed her towards the brick stone wall and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto him. He began to remove her blue blouse, as she removed his leather jacket and his gray V-neck shirt. He began to kiss her on her neck, and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

At this point though, neither of them cared about comfort. It was too intense to even think about it. It was like an intoxicating haze of desire... At least, for _her_. But then again, Damon seemed to enjoy this, just not much as she was.

He had to do what he had to do.

* * *

"Had a good night's sleep?" She asked, as she turned around to face him. Isaac gave her a soft smile as he nodded. It was a beautiful day, even if it was rather gloomy outside. But anyone could get used to it when people live in London for a long time now.

"I did." He replied. But then, Elizabeth gestured to a vampire behind him. "How was your trip?" He then asked as he glanced at the vampire with the dark brown hair, who came towards her. Elizabeth let out an exhale as her smile broadened both at him and at the unknown vampire.

"It was exhilarating." She said as the vampire stood in front of her and she went closer to him. Isaac stood there and watched. But without a second to spare for him to even wonder what she was doing, she revealed her vampire features, bared her fangs and bit the vampire on his neck. She then began to drink as she held him on his shoulders. Clearly, the vampire was compelled, and Isaac waited for her to finish, which should be at any moment. For a second though, he remembered their time during the Renaissance when she used to do this all the time. Yet somehow, it was still all different. He never thought that he would see his sire, his first love and his friend, ever again. But here she was, standing and feeding there. They were united again, and it definitely made him happy. What was more of a relief though, was Camille, who did not cause any trouble last night when Elizabeth arrived. Sure enough, that he loved Camille – she was the love of his life. But perhaps someday, she'd understand why he had to let her go for the sake of his friendship and his loyalty for Elizabeth.

Soon enough, Elizabeth pulled away and dropped the vampire's once full of life body onto the linoleum floor. She looked at him with her red eyes as her features returned to normal. "Travelling back and forth to Paris could be very wonderful. Perhaps you should come with me next time..." Isaac smiled.

"I would love to." He said. "But you should leave someone in charge while we're away." Elizabeth smiled charmingly, as a compelled maid gave her a hand cloth to wipe her mouth where there was still blood.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." She then said as she wiped her mouth and gave it back to the maid. Afterwards, she headed for the round glass table that was made of mahogany painted in cream, and sat down on the red velveteen chair, where she gestured for him to seat with her. On the table, settled some china and some bread for tea, in which Elizabeth had asked for the maids to prepare for them. So he made his way as she gestured for the other maid to come over. "I do think, though, that the only problem is your ex-girlfriend, Camilla. Where has she gone by the way? She didn't come and greet me last night when I arrived." Her hand was raised as the maid offered her hand to her, and Elizabeth bared her fangs again and bit on her wrist. When blood began to spew, she immediately turned the maid's wrist over and let the blood pour onto the empty teacup. Her eyes landed onto him with a smile, her features were normal again. "I thought you'd be hungry." He then smiled back. Elizabeth was always thoughtful of him.

"Camille didn't come home last night." He replied as he sat down. "But I've already called for her this morning to greet you." Elizabeth took a table napkin and wrapped it around the maid's wrist.

"Thank you, Sophia." She addressed the maid, who looked back at her with a smile. "You may go now." Elizabeth then ordered, and Sophia made a little bow before she began to walk away. "Good," She then breathed as she put the teacup in front of him. "I would definitely want to see her. But I don't think she'd say the same for me. I mean, considering the fact that I was gone for about two months – she must've rejoiced." She then chuckled and so did he. Elizabeth was right about Camille. After all these centuries, she still hated Elizabeth for this little prank that she pulled and had her banished to New York. Of course, all those times when Isaac was compelled when he was still human all came back to him after he turned, but he never found himself angry with Elizabeth. Who could be when she was so beautifully ethereal, and was absolutely astonishing? He couldn't imagine how and why one could ever hate someone like her.

"I think she's on her way... I just heard her down by the foyer." He then replied as he heard her annoyed voice downstairs, demanding where they were and why Isaac called upon her. Quickly, he drank on his teacup, as Elizabeth arched her eyebrows and poured her teacup with some tea. Soon enough, Camille busted through the doors. But this time, she wasn't so annoyed, but she was rather calm.

What a surprise...

She didn't look all that surprised to see Elizabeth, but she somehow looked tensely at her. "I assume that this was the reason why Isaac called upon me." Isaac cleared his throat as he put the teacup down.

"I'm right here." He said, but Camille ignored him again.

"Good morning, Camilla." Elizabeth said with a smile. And Camille smiled forcefully back. "Perhaps you should have breakfast with us?" The compelled butler, Arthur, who was outside, closed the doors again to Elizabeth's room.

"I don't see why I should refuse even if I already had." Camille shrugged and made her way to another empty seat, between Isaac and Elizabeth. They waited until she sat down. Her blonde hair was longer, and her cheeks were somewhat flushed. Although Camille was beautiful with her straight nose, high aristocratic cheekbones, and slightly but naturally bee-stung lips, she had a nasty temper. And when she was beside Elizabeth, somehow her beauty was outshined. There was a slight dullness to her hair, unlike Elizabeth's golden brown ones, which looked healthy and soft, and had glorious waves that added volume. Not to mention, Elizabeth's piercing deep green eyes that could unravel anyone's soul with just a glance, and her rosy thin lips that somehow seemed to crave to be kissed.

Elizabeth smiled. "I see you had quite a night..." She then commented and gave her a look that somehow indicated what Isaac thought. "Who was the lucky fellow?" Quickly, Camille looked at Isaac, but he was taking a croissant and pretended he didn't see anything. It's been two years since they broke up, and Isaac did not see why she couldn't do whatever she wanted, _dating-wise_, or whatever. And that went the same for him. "Oh I'm sure Isaac wouldn't mind." Elizabeth quickly interjected when she noticed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She mumbled as she poured some tea on her cup.

"What was his name again?" Elizabeth continued to tease. Somehow, Camille's hatred for her seemed to entertain Elizabeth that she had continuously pushed her buttons time and time again. He couldn't stop whatever Elizabeth wanted to do, but he could try and stop Camille. "_Damon_, was it?" She then finished, and Camille glared at her.

"Get _out_ of my head," She replied with her tone low and even. Elizabeth's eyebrows arched up as she went back to her tea before they heard a knock on the door. They all looked to see Arthur come in, and made a little bow before them.

"Miss Elizabeth, someone is here to see you." He announced. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as Isaac frowned. A sudden visitor? Who could it possibly be?

"Who is it?" She then asked.

"He did not say, Miss." Arthur replied, but by the look on her face, she already knew. And then she abruptly stood up. Isaac decided to too, and followed her as she stormed out of the room, leaving Camille behind.

"Who is it?" Isaac asked behind her. But she practically ignored him as they quickly went down the stairs and she busted into the living room.

* * *

"How _dare_ you come into my home _unannounced_?" Elizabeth demanded as she saw who she expected to see. Klaus stood by the fireplace, admiring Monet's painting of _Regatta at Sainte-Adresse_ that hung above it, and Elijah sat on the cream singles couch. Both of them turned to face her as she continued to come in and stand face to face with Klaus. "Didn't we have an agreement that I'd get London and Paris, and you'd get New Orleans and everything else you wanted? Have you _completely_ forgotten about that?"

"I'm surprised that you weren't expecting to see me." He then commented with a smile. "I see you're still quite upset with me." Elizabeth glared at him as she lifted her chin slightly.

"Why wouldn't I still be when you've woken me _five_ hundred years late than our _said_ agreement?" She shot. "If _you_ were in my position, you'd hate yourself too." Now she added that with a vicious smile, but Elijah cleared his throat.

"Now... Now..." Elijah chimed in. "Both of you need to calm down." Elizabeth abruptly turned to him and arched her eyebrows.

"And you did _not_ happen to mention that you would bring Nik when you said that you'd visit." She then said to him. But Elijah only stared back at her as he exhaled.

"I apologize Elizabeth, but he was the one who insisted to come." Now she turned to Klaus, whose smile faded when Elijah told her.

"Oh big brother, don't speak of such lies." Klaus said with a smile as he waved his hand dismissively. But perhaps he forgot that Elizabeth could read minds and she already knew that this was the truth. And so, she decided to get on his nerves. "Besides, I don't see why it could be wrong to see what you have been up to."

"Are you here because you've missed me?" She asked with a mocking stare and a smirk on her face. Klaus glared at her.

"How very vain of you..." He said. "Didn't you ever think that you were only awoken five hundred years later because my siblings and I were sick of you?" With that, Elizabeth began to charge towards him, but Elijah came in between them. Klaus smirked and Elizabeth gave him a sharp look.

"_Enough_, both of you!" Elijah quickly said using his authoritative tone as he stood between them. He gave them a warning look. "_This_ was supposed to be a pleasant visit. So please do stop bickering like a bunch of kids." Klaus backed away, but Elizabeth remained to stand there. She suddenly wondered what Klaus was doing here. Yet, she couldn't help but assume that he was actually trying to take away her territorial rights. There was a pause between the three of them until Klaus finally broke the ice.

"I see you've been quite busy." He commented as he took a look around the living room. Her house was designed the way she wanted to – French classic styles with a hint of modern touches. Just like her house in Mystic Falls. "Too busy since you've been going back and forth to Paris." Klaus then looked at her.

"I do not see why that should be any of your business." She replied matter-of-factly. "Considering the fact that you're too busy trying to take over New Orleans, in _which_ you have not quite succeeded at for these past few years."

"Marcel had been a loyal friend, and I don't see why I would need to take it back from him." He then said, but with that comment, Elizabeth knew he was lying. Klaus absolutely felt frustrated because Marcel had everything he had ever wanted. Marcel had loyal followers at his command, had control over the witches, and most importantly, he had _power_. He had a home. Unlike Klaus, who was left with a damaged dysfunctional family that has learned not to trust him after all his selfish and vile deeds. She could only imagine how he would feel if he knew that she also had everything he wanted. She had all those things that he craved both in Paris and here in London. And if he thought he could take it from her, well, he could try as he might but he'll never succeed. And so she scoffed at him and at his remark.

"_Please_," She said as she smirked. "You don't see why you should take it away from him because you just _couldn't_." Klaus immediately frowned. But she only gave him that sharp gaze that oozed with sheer mockery. "Even if he's loyal to you and you gave him everything he had right now, he still wouldn't give it to you because he built it while you were gone. It's _his_ now, and you just couldn't stand that fact. That was why you came here, to try and take away what's _mine_!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Klaus shouted as he marched up and stood right in front of her. Their glares were locked against each other's and both of them heaved in anger. "I did not come here to take this precious house and army of yours who are bowing and kissing your feet!" He sneered. "New Orleans was ours before it was ever his! I taught him all the things he knows! _I_ was the one who saved his _pathetic_ life of slavery and turned it into a glorious one filled with _purpose_! The rat did not only claim what was _mine_, but he also did not have any shed of _gratitude_ and _humility_ towards _me_! And you, _love_, are acting just like him." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise as she made a tiny gasp. Immediately, her eyes widened in annoyance. "I could take it any _time_ I _want_!"

"How dare you claim this was ever yours in the first place?!" She quickly demanded. "This is _my_ territory! _My_ home! I am sure at some point this had been yours too, but clearly this was not as important to you as New Orleans when we had that agreement! Now could you please tell me why you have come here, otherwise there is the door and you are free to leave right now!" She pointed at the door and Klaus was about to reply before Elijah interrupted.

"Both of you wouldn't just stop even for a minute, could you?" He asked. His voice was raised in annoyance. "_Stop_ provoking her, brother. And the same goes for you, cousin. Now..." Elijah inhaled and looked directly at Elizabeth's eyes.  
We have come to bear news." She frowned.

"Then _do_ tell..."

Elijah swallowed back as he looked at her straight in the eyes. There was a pause before he finally said, "Kol is dead." Elizabeth felt as if there was this pause for her to fully absorb this information. She felt her heart sink as shock ran through her veins. And she glanced at Klaus who angrily blinked back tears as he looked away. But Elijah, whose eyes were filled with dread, looked down as her eyes began to sting.

"How... How did this happen?" She asked, trying to find words. "I thought the white oak stakes were burned, that it was taken care of?"

"They got in possession the very last one – the one that Damon Salvatore used that night when he attacked you while he was compelled by Rebekah." Elijah replied. "It was Elena's brother who did it." Elizabeth inhaled sharply as her eyes widened with rage. She remembered that night awfully well, and she didn't exactly want to think about it anymore.

"And _why_ did he do this?" She then demanded. "How could someone like little Jeremy Gilbert kill an Original?!"

"Kol was stubborn." Klaus chimed in. "He was pestering the girl."

"And?" She arched her eyebrows.

"He was causing chaos in the campus. Elena Gilbert's in college and they were afraid to be exposed." Elijah then said. "They even came to me to strike a deal. And we did, but Kol persisted. I was with Klaus in New Orleans when this happened. It was… too late." Elizabeth exhaled. Sure, she was never close with Kol, but he was still family. Yet, as much as she wanted to be furious with Elena and her humble followers or "_friends_" – as she liked to call them – Kol had it coming. He brought his death to himself. She then sat on the singles couch in sudden exasperation where Elijah once sat on.

"Perhaps we should all have a drink..." She then breathed.

* * *

She saw him smile as she approached him. His blue eyes looked smolderingly at her, and he gave her a smirk as he had his tumbler of scotch by his lips. He was so handsome that she felt her stomach flutter. It's been a while since she had been with a man, and their little rendezvous last night made Elizabeth's arrival somewhat bearable. Although, Elizabeth did manage to read her thoughts, but that's what she always did. Anyone could get used to it some time.

"Hey," She practically cooed as she looked at him flirtatiously and sat down on the stool beside him. The club was more packed tonight than last night ever was. It was if the other vampires knew about Elizabeth's arrival – which could be the case.

"Hey," He replied as he cocked his eyebrows then brought them down again. "You left a little hasty this morning... Too _hasty_ that I didn't even catch you." She watched him drink and how sexy his throat looked even if he gulped. There was something about this Damon guy that definitely oozed with sex appeal. Who wouldn't be attracted to him? Any woman would be. She slightly chuckled.

"Well... I had some business to attend to." She then traced her finger on his wrist. "If you want... I could make it up to you tonight." She arched her eyebrows suggestively as they heard the live band got into an instrumental solo with guitar riffs, thumping bass and drums. His smirk became wider as he put the tumbler down.

"I _do_ want that." Damon then leaned towards her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Quickly, she felt sparks flying and she couldn't help but smile. "So tell me..." He then added. "Why did you leave this morning?" Her smile couldn't seem to fade, so she tried to shrug.

"My ex called and he wanted to see me." She replied. And Damon only arched his eyebrows, which seemed as if he didn't care, and that wasn't exactly what she had been expecting to see. "I'm sorry..." She chuckled. "Was that a little weird?" Damon pursed his lips as he frowned and shook his head.

"Nope." He replied as he gestured for Greg, the bartender. "But I do want to know if you did see him... Just a _tad_ curious." He shrugged. Camille smiled as she knew that he was trying not to make it feel weird since he was a bit jealous. How cute was that?

"I did." She replied. "But it's nothing like that, I assure you. You see, we have this head vampire, who just got back from a trip, and he wanted me to greet her." Now his eyebrows arched up as he asked Greg for a refill and ordered her a martini.

"A head vampire?" He asked, as if in disbelief. "Hm... So you're like a whole vampire entourage or something?"

"Sort of," She nodded. "Why? Didn't you guys have that?" He shook his head.

"I was more of a work-alone kind of guy." He then shrugged casually, and she arched her eyebrows in interest. So that was something she knew about him, and now she wanted to know more.

"Oh, so you have trust issues?" She teased, and he looked at her before he could even drink on his refilled tumbler that Greg just served. "Or you're just the loner, depressed vampire guy?"

"Ha ha," He rolled his eyes jokingly, and she giggled. "Very funny," He then turned to face her and looked directly at her eyes. It was if his icy blue ones were undressing her right at this moment. "But if you _must_ know," He traced a finger on her lower lips, which she thought was very sexy. "I work alone because I get things done way better than anyone who could potentially screw up." She smirked as she stared back at his. "Now..." He then kissed her cheek as his hand rested there, by her jaw. His other hand was on her hip. "Tell me about this head vampire..." Then, his kiss landed on her other cheek and she chuckled in a feeling of intoxication, even if she hasn't had a drink yet.

"She's very strong... One of the Old Ones."

"Hm..." She heard him as his hand was on the nape of her neck, stroking it gently, and his kiss landed on her jawline. She exhaled. "An Original," He added in between kisses and she only nodded with her eyes closed. But then he stopped. And that made her open her eyes, only to see his close enough.

"Yes," She breathed and nodded, now in full concentration. "She arrived back from Paris." And then, she suddenly wondered how he knew about the Originals. How old was he anyway? Apparently, he was old enough to know about them. Damon had his eyebrows arched as he shrugged in disinterest. He then offered his hand.

"How about we end this talk and just dance?" She smiled and immediately took his hand. She already liked him better now because he just knew the right things to say. And how could she refuse his offer when they were out here to have fun anyway?

* * *

Damon danced.

He wasn't one of those guys who were _too-manly-to-dance_ or _too-shy-to-dance-because-they-couldn't_. He _could_, and he knew he was good at it. No shame, just dance. And so he did, for two songs that had left Camille a bit thirsty, so she grabbed some girl – who was a human – and began to feed on her. Damon was a bit parched too, so he drank on the girl as well. That was until he and Camille's lips met after they drank. And after another song, he felt something and it caught his eye.

It was by the second floor, where there were these railings, and there were some vampires standing around it. Anyone could hardly notice it since the lights that were beaming towards the stage and around the club were there, and they made the second floor look very dark. Or perhaps because the light could blind anyone before they could see it. Either way, Damon saw an entourage of vampires, but more importantly, he saw her. There she was, standing by another vampire. The entourage wasn't all that many, but they were scattered around. She however, stood by a not so dark space where she could be slightly seen. Damon saw that she was looking down at the crowd of the club, and while she did, she talked silently with the man beside her. He then remembered Camille.

"Is that her?" He quietly asked as he glanced at her then at the second floor. Camille followed his gaze and nodded.

"Yes, that _is_ her." She replied, matter-of-factly. "Elizabeth Rousseau, cousin of Klaus Mikaelson, a member of the Original Family of Vampires." There was a hint of bitterness in her tone, but Damon ignored it. He already knew about Camille's issues with Elizabeth, since he read her mind. But of course she didn't know that he knew telepathy and that he knew Elizabeth, and that Elizabeth was the one who taught him that a few years ago while they were in New York. It was safer not to give much information to her, especially when she constantly saw Elizabeth.

"And who's that guy beside him?" He asked, without removing his eyes from Elizabeth, who was wearing a black, high-neck blouse with long sleeves, a leather skirt, and a pair of black patent leather, high-heeled pumps.

"That's Isaac." She replied as she exhaled. "Her right hand man, and my ex-boyfriend." With that, he looked at her, and saw her watching the two at the second floor with an annoyed gaze. But before he could say anything, he felt something yet again. So he quickly looked back up and saw Elizabeth, looking straight at him. Isaac was still talking beside her, but she continued to stare at Damon. And so, he stared back at her. He didn't know how he felt exactly, but one thing was for sure, he wished he could see her deep green eyes up close again. With that, he remembered all those times they were together. All those times they spent together. How he loved her so much, and how he was so heart-broken when she left after the last time that he saw her. And even if she was at the second floor, she gave him a sharp gaze and a secretive smirk. Before he could return that same smirk, she quickly turned to Isaac and gave a nod before she disappeared. Damon wondered where she was going, and he somehow felt a sudden urgency to see her. But he managed to remain calm. At least, he tried to because after all these time. She was here. He finally found her.

He wasn't calm enough though, since a stake suddenly landed close to his heart and he was suddenly unconscious.


	3. The Complexities

**The Complexities**

* * *

Damon groaned as his eyes flew open. The pain in his chest was still there, but it already started healing. He then sat up as he remembered what happened. "That bitch," He mumbled. And he suddenly realized that he wasn't in his apartment, and that he was on somebody else's bed. Right on cue, Camille approached him, and he remembered that she didn't know that he knew Elizabeth. And so, he had to feign innocence.

"You're already awake..." Camille breathed. "I thought they got you good." Damon narrowed his eyes as he glanced at her questioningly.

"Who're _they?_" He asked with a frown. "What happened?" Camille sat on the edge of the bed.

"Elizabeth..." She breathed again. "They wouldn't attack you if it weren't under her orders." Damon looked away. He already knew that and he wanted to know something else. _Anything_. But for some reason, Camille wasn't giving him any good answers since they met. Then again, why would she start spilling details when they only _just _met, right? Unfortunately though, he could only count on some information by reading her mind.

"But why would she attack me?" He then asked. Camille looked away, looking guilty all of a sudden. He read her mind and found out that she felt guilty because Elizabeth managed to read hers. She knew about their little rendezvous last night, and Camille knew that she wasn't happy about it. Now, Camille thought that Damon was attacked because of her, just to put her into her misery. He tried to hide a smirk as he wanted to tell her that not everything was about her. But of course, she would think that Elizabeth attacked him because of her since she hated her guts. And judging by Camille's memories, Elizabeth loved pissing her off. Damon knew just how sadistic she could be.

Not to mention, relentless.

"Camille?" She looked at him as she fumbled over her fingers.

"I think it was because of me..." She now explained with fear in her brown eyes. Damon could almost smile because she looked as if she cared for him. Now she stood up and began to pace as he took a good look of where he was. The room was old with wood-paneled walls, mahogany furniture, an old four-poster, king sized bed with red cotton sheets that had gold baroque prints on them, and shelves of books that looked musty, dusty, and rarely used. He frowned since this kind of reminded him of his home back in Mystic Falls. Surely, this could not be Elizabeth's judging by her taste. "She does these things, Damon. And she will not stop until you are dead. She wants me to be miserable after what I..." She trailed off as she turned and faced him. Panic began to rise in her throat, but she swallowed it back. "After what I've done." Damon tried not to raise his eyebrows in interest. She was finally going to tell him.

"What is it?" He insisted, looking as if he was concerned. With the story? _Yes_. But with her? _Not quite._ She made her way as she swallowed yet again in fear and in panic. Her eyes were still wide. And Damon only watched her.

"Two years ago before she returned..." She began as she sat down on the edge of the bed again. "Isaac and I were happily together. We've spent five hundred years united and we've made an army of vampires that are located here in London throughout the years. We were the oldest, so we figured that we needed to take over just so they won't run amuck and cause chaos around the city – to keep our kind safe. But when Elizabeth came for a visit, Isaac changed because his sire was alive again. I, however, did not bless her welcome, and instead, I had my men at the club to launch stakes at her." Camille sighed as she rolled her eyes. "She wasn't entirely pleased, especially Isaac. He had demanded to offer my apologies to Elizabeth just so I could live. I agreed, eventually, and I did just that a few days later. Elizabeth was kind enough for Isaac since she had forgiven me. But she warned me if I ever did it again, then she'd kill me..."

"And then?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. There was nothing in her story that he didn't already know. And perhaps the next too, but it'd better if she told the story. Perhaps it'll be interesting…

"Well, Elizabeth won my men over because of Isaac. Then, he broke up with me a few months later. That was when I began to conspire against her. I formed a rebel group to strike her, and a group of witches to desiccate her. Months of planning and going underground..." She then abruptly stood up as she waved her hand.

"But you failed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and predicting her story. She faced him with her eyes still wide, and she finally nodded.

"Yes," She breathed. "I failed because Isaac found out, and clearly, someone ratted me out, and he stopped me. Just a few nights before it would even be in motion." Damon now frowned. Maybe someone did rat her out, but he had a feeling that it was Elizabeth who knew. No one could hide something from her.

"And did she find out?" Immediately, she turned her back on him and rested her hand on her forehead.

"_God_, I hope not." She sighed. "Otherwise, she'll kill me." She faced him again. Her brown eyes looked scared, and somehow, her blonde hair looked duller. "She's _terrible_, Damon. She always had, and always will be." But as Damon stared at frightened face, he couldn't help but raise his chin slightly. Camille will be dead because clearly, Elizabeth knew. Why else would Isaac find out and stop her? He couldn't help but slightly shake his head. This one was stupid enough to expect as if Elizabeth didn't.

* * *

_**England, 1491**_

"_There he is..." She heard her friend, Lacey, say. So she looked at the direction that her friend was looking at. Lacey leaned closer to her as their arms were locked. "Talking to the Duke of Norfolk. I wonder what they're chatting about." _

"_Perhaps we should eavesdrop." Camilla replied with a whisper, and then both of them giggled. "You shall never know what we can find out." It was a good offer, plus they could get closer to him._

"_Oh but it's absolutely inappropriate." Lacey waved her hand dismissively as they continued to watch. _

"_What is?" Their other friend, Jane, chimed in, holding a goblet of wine. Her auburn hair was down in massive curls. But then, she glanced at the direction that they were looking at, then back at them as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I assume you're talking about the Lord Isaac?" She then smiled as both of them nodded sheepishly. Quickly, Jane went by Camilla's side and linked her arm around hers as well. "If you want to talk to him, then just go. Lots of ladies got their eyes on him; you do know that, do you?" Camilla shook her head. Unfortunately, she had no idea whatsoever. Lacey, however, knew as she nodded. _

"_I didn't think it was true, though." Lacey replied, her blue doe eyes shone bright as she continued to glance. Camilla then looked at Jane. "It's the first time that I've seen him."_

"_Perhaps it's just another rumor, then?" Camilla raised her eyebrows as she told them both. She definitely wished it was just another rumor running around the mill. "If they've got their eyes on him, how come no lady is talking to him?"_

"_It's not like they should." Jane shrugged after she sipped on her goblet. "He has got his eyes on someone else. I heard..." She then leaned in further in a hushed tone as she unraveled the juicy rumor. Camilla and Lacey leaned in too with much eagerness and excitement. "That he's been seen courting a lady at court." Immediately, Lacey scoffed as she waved her hand in dismissal. Apparently, she thought that it was all too ridiculous that Camilla agreed as well. _

"_Please, that is absolutely false!" Lacey commented. "She is not a lady at court. But I did hear she's a lady nonetheless."_

"_Where in God's name do you hear these stories?" Camilla asked in disbelief as she laughed. "And how come I've never heard of them?" She gave them a frown as both of her friends giggled. They were at the Richmond Palace, celebrating King Henry VII's thirty-fifth birthday. Everything looked so extravagant with music playing, people dancing and chatting, a buffet with several different meals settled on them. It was exciting to be in this type of crowd, with royals and all._

"_Because you do not engage yourself in gossip," Jane replied matter-of-factly as she gave her a smile. Camilla then shrugged as she thought this was true. Nobody could possibly believe all of these crazy stories about aristocrats roaming around. She thought it was simply a product of people's imaginations – which could probably be the case. But then Lacey tugged on her arms with alarm._

"_Who's that?" Camilla glanced at what she was looking at and saw that it was a woman who was wearing red velvet dress that exposed her shoulders, gold lining, and lace trimmings on her cuffs. Her golden brown hair was down in glorious waves, and her alabaster skin looked somewhat radiant under the candlelit room. Who was this girl? And why hasn't Camilla seen her before here at court? Perhaps it was another guest from Scotland? She definitely looked Scottish. _

"_I have no idea…" She mumbled in wonder. "Perhaps another guest of the king… From Scotland?"_

"_She does look Scottish, doesn't she?" Lacey continued to stare, and so did Jane._

"_She looks English to me." _

"_That's because she is." Someone suddenly chimed in. Camilla looked and saw that it was her brother, Charles. He was wearing a black leather vest over an emerald velvet tunic. His blonde hair was pushed back. "That is the Lady Elizabeth. She just arrived from France." She then narrowed her eyes at her brother. Just by the way he looked at that Lady Elizabeth and the tone in his voice, it definitely oozed with certain intent – an intent that seemed to be rather suggestive. _

"_Brother," She then said. "You seem to know an awful lot about the Lady Elizabeth. Do pray tell, when did she arrive?" She arched her eyebrows as she pursed her lips, and Charles finally looked at her. He gave her one of his slow smiles._

"_She arrived today, sister. Have you not heard?" He then asked as he raised an inquisitive but teasing eyebrow. She slightly raised her chin as her brother gave her and her friends one last look before he finally made his way towards Lady Elizabeth. She shook her head in dismay. Her brother never seemed to contain himself. It was just humiliating. _

"_I cannot believe him." She mumbled as they watched him. Lady Elizabeth was escorted by a man with dark, wavy brown hair, wearing a white tunic and a red velvet cloak. And as they passed, somehow, everyone has got their eyes on them. Who were they anyway? _

"_So she's actually English?" Lacey asked with a frown. Jane shrugged._

"_I told you she was." And just as she said it, Camilla saw that the Lord Isaac suddenly watched Lady Elizabeth as she passed by, seeming to forget that he was talking to someone. For some reason, she already did not quite like her at all. _

"_Looks like she's already quite the apple of everyone's eyes." She then commented._

* * *

"Mornings would be far more fun if we did this, wouldn't it?" Elizabeth held the sword down on her side as she gave Isaac a smile. Sparring in the foyer was more appropriate than in her room, since less furniture would be destroyed and there was just less furniture to begin with. Isaac nodded as he caught his breath. He had a few gashes across his chest that was due to Elizabeth's rather fast pace and well, most of them were intentional. Not that they weren't healing, but it was a few symbols of defeat. Elizabeth was just faster than him and was likely more skilled. It was also probably an effect of her hunter-training with Mikael.

"It is." He said as he brought the sword back to its sheathe. "Now, would you please tell me what happened last night?" Elizabeth smiled. They had a deal, that she would only answer his question if he won. But he didn't, so his question will never be answered.

Until she pleased, of course.

"But my dear Isaac," She said sweetly. "You did not win. Therefore, your question will not be answered."

"Oh come on," He said as he gave her his charming smile. If only that would work on her – she couldn't help but smirk. "I did bring a fair fight." She sheathed back the sword.

"Not really all that fair." She commented since she did have the upper hand after all. He playfully rolled his eyes as he continued to smile.

"Fine," He said as she chuckled. "But don't I get an answer for effort? Considering these so-called _'accidental'_ gashes?" He made quotation marks in the air. She smiled as she took this into consideration.

"Alright," She said as she exhaled. "I do not see why you're making such a fuss about this, when really, it's nothing."

"You mean, the guy who you ordered to be staked near at the heart was nothing?" He asked as his smile disappeared and gave her a condescending look instead.

"Yes," She said with her eyebrows arched. "I was in a foul mood, and I thought I saw a familiar face, so I ordered just that."

"You do know that it was Camilla's date, right?" He continued. But she tried to feign innocence.

"Was he?" She asked as she shrugged. "I did not notice." Now Isaac laughed, clearly mocking her for her acting.

"Please," He said. "You did not have to do that, y'know? I was absolutely alright with her and the bloke. She could do whatever she wanted to do." At first, Elizabeth frowned at his statement as she read her mind. What was he suddenly talking about anyway? That was until she understood that he thought that she ordered to stake Damon because Camilla slept with him and that Isaac used to be her ex-boyfriend. Oh like she bloody cared about Isaac and Camilla's petty relationship. If he only knew why she really did order to stake Damon... But it was better if it was a secret. Isaac did not exactly know anything about Elizabeth and Damon. None of them knew other than Elijah and Klaus. Then again, she could play this game. It'd be better to go along with his claims.

"No, you were not." She then exclaimed, all seriousness in her tone. "It was quite rude for her to suddenly just do that without your permission. You have not seen anyone since then, and that does not really give her the right to do that out of the blue." She reasoned, even if she knew it was a shrewd one. She absolutely agreed that Camilla could do whatever she wanted since it's already been two years after their so-called "_breakup_." But if she had to go with this lie then that'll do. Now, Isaac smiled.

"Elizabeth, _really_, it's alright." He now said. "You really didn't have to do that." She gave him a faux concerned look, when she really couldn't help but mock him slightly.

"Alright," She nodded. He continued to smile as he finally extended his hand for her sword. So she tossed it towards him, which he immediately caught using his vampire speed, and he finally made his way to the living room to return them. Just as he did, she heard Klaus and Elijah talking in Klaus' room upstairs. She smirked as she decided to make her way to interrupt them.

Perhaps a little trip outside would do for them...

* * *

"Tell me, brother." He then heard Elijah say as he flipped through another page of Shakespeare's first part of Henry IV. "What is it that you so hate about her? You do not seem to have hated her centuries ago." Klaus rolled his eyes in sudden annoyance. It was early morning and somehow Elijah was already rampantly prying about his and Elizabeth's relationship. What suddenly struck his curiosity then? Was it because of yesterday's bearing of such tragic news made him do so? Sometimes, he didn't understand Elijah.

"And what suddenly struck your curiosity, big brother?" He then asked as he turned around with a tumbler of a half-drunken scotch at hand. His eyebrows were arched in sudden interest, but his voice hinted his annoyance. "There's nothing more than our rather complex relationship." Elijah looked at him and suddenly closed the book.

"It _is_ a rather complex relationship. That is what I want to understand." He then replied. Their gazes were locked for a moment as silence dawned within them. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with a simple answer now, wasn't it? As Klaus took this into consideration, he finally inhaled a sharp breath.

"Very well," He said as he swirled his drink around. And then he turned his back again at him, as he faced the window. He then exhaled. What suddenly made Elijah think that he hated Elizabeth? Yes, perhaps they do seem to have a love-hate relationship, but Klaus knew that there was something deeper there. Something that none of them want to bring back up. Something that Elizabeth continued to shadow her hate over. There was so much history in just a short span of time. But he felt as if he knew her forever, regardless if they only met during the late fifteenth century, or he drove a dagger at her chest that lasted for more than five hundred years. He knew her just as well as she knew him.

He could never hate her.

"I do not hate her, brother." He then finally said. "I simply despise the amount of influence she could have over anyone. She has this impact that leaves a scar which cannot be removed forever. She's very clever" – he faced Elijah again – "Strong, powerful, manipulative… She's everything that anyone could ever hate. But I _don't_. And for that, she has gained a tremendous amount of respect that I truly despise." Elijah narrowed his eyes. But Klaus arched his eyebrows. He never really understood how he felt about Elizabeth. "My only mistake was daggering her for five hundred centuries. I see it now. I acted on impulse." With that, Elijah looked down at his book and put it on the table beside him. Klaus then drank on the tumbler until it was empty and saw that Elijah stood up and took a step towards him.

"And you seem to admit that mistake now?" He then teased with a hard gaze. Klaus returned the same gaze as he was about to reply. For some reason, Elijah was pushing his buttons today. That was until they were interrupted by the door that was suddenly opened.

"Do not stop on my account." Elizabeth suddenly said with a smile as she came in.

"Have you not heard of manners, Elizabeth?" Klaus asked with his eyebrows arched again. But Elizabeth continued to come in, still with a smile. She just knew how to annoy him even more. He rolled his eyes as she finally stood beside Elijah, wearing this black shirt, leather skirt that went below her knees, knee-high leather boots, and leather coat. Clearly, she was going somewhere.

"It's my home; I could do whatever I want." She replied. Elijah smirked, but Klaus remained neutral. "And speaking of doing whatever I want, you're both coming with me to the Household Cavalry Museum. I believe that we all need to take our minds off from Kol's death, and that is why I am also telling you that you cannot refuse. Especially you, _Nik_ – I have missed so much history while I was rotting in that tomb, and although I've already seen this, you will still come as a price to pay." Klaus scoffed. What were they, children that needed to be taken to a little fieldtrip to this museum? And what about that price to pay again? Hadn't he already paid enough considering his momentary desiccation two years ago?

"Haven't I already paid _enough_?" He then teased as he gave her a vicious smile. But Elizabeth gave him a sharp gaze and another smile.

"You have paid enough until _I_ say so." She replied matter-of-factly. But then, she turned to Elijah. "I'm sure you shall not refuse?" And he smiled in return as he nodded. Klaus could not possibly watch this. Elizabeth always had a certain effect on Elijah – just as what he said earlier about her impact on people.

"Of course," Elijah replied. And then, before Klaus could protest yet again, Elizabeth turned and finally made her way out.

"Shall we then?" She called back as he glared at her and Elijah glanced at him with a mocking look on his face. Klaus glared at him as well once she was finally out.

* * *

Camille burst through the doors with much ado. "Was that completely necessary?" She immediately demanded as she saw Isaac playing the violin. "She knew that Damon was my date, and she just had to direct orders to stake him! Does she _really_ want to make my life miserable?" Isaac then stopped playing as he patiently glanced at her.

"She thought that I was not alright with it." He calmly replied.

"With what?" She continued to demand as she raised an eyebrow. Her glare was directly shot at his rather passive stare.

"With the both of you and your little rendezvous," He then replied as he settled the violin down on the coffee table. Immediately, Camille's eyebrows shot up as she finally understood. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was a tad bit surprising how Elizabeth could be so protective of Isaac. Was it true though? She didn't quite believe it but then, she did witness it firsthand last night.

"Oh," She finally said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well... Are you?" It had never occurred to her that this could affect him. It's been two years for crying out loud. Don't they deserve to move on? And yet, once that question came out of her mouth, she knew she couldn't take it back anymore. She felt vulnerable all of a sudden. Isaac glanced back at her and gave her an easy smile. She felt her heart sink as he did. His handsome face was very difficult to be upset with. Not that she had always been, but sometimes his charms could definitely work on her.

"It's alright." He said, with an assuring tone. "I _am_ fine with it." She then pressed her lips. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. A little jealousy wouldn't hurt, right? A little protest too, wouldn't hurt. But what did she really expect? Was she that crazy about him that deep down, she still at some point or another, couldn't let go? Had she completely lost her mind?

"Great," She then said, a little too cheerfully. "I thought for a second that you weren't, but you are _so_... That's _great_." She breathed as she smiled. But then, she suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place. Her smile faded and a frown replaced it after for a few short silent moments. "But what Elizabeth did was absolutely preposterous. _Absolutely_ uncalled for, and you know it!" She then pointed a finger at him. His smile disappeared and nodded matter-of-factly.

"She'll never do it again." He then said as he stood up straight. Suddenly, everything was awkward. He was all formal and she was just all jumpy. "It was an honest mistake." But then she charged towards him after he gravely added. Something just struck a nerve when it came to Elizabeth again.

"You _keep_ apologizing for her!" She said as she scrounged her nose in annoyance. "Just make sure that she keeps her word, Isaac." And with their gazes locked, she gave him one last hard gaze before she finally began to leave.

"I will." She heard him say. As if he'll ever. He could not even control his so-called "sire." And she couldn't help but admit that fact to herself bitterly.

* * *

"Should you buy me a cotton candy next?" Klaus commented sarcastically as Elizabeth suddenly appeared beside him. He sat on a steel bench, painted in black, and she was also seated beside him. She glanced at him and began to laugh. First, it was a throaty chuckle, and then she began to laugh whole heartedly. What has gone in her head? Perhaps a loose nail had finally gone off? The day was gloomy – as it always was here in London. And somehow, that was one of the things he missed about being here. It was his home once after all… But there were too many memories here that he couldn't try and relive again. "Someone seems to be in a terrific mood. Was it Elijah's constant tailing and hanging onto your every word that seemed to entertain you so much?" She continued to laugh.

"Oh you should see the scowl on your face…" She then commented with a chuckle. "_That_ is what's entertaining me." She arched her eyebrows as her deep green eyes glistened from all the laughter. He slightly smiled as he looked away again, at the museum that was just more than a few yards before them. Elizabeth's charms always seem to work on him – he tried to hide it, of course, but she was irresistible that way. Although he'll never admit that to her.

"You never fail to torment me." He commented with his eyebrows arched. Elizabeth had a very dark but sadistic sense of humor. It was one of the many things that they share.

"And you never fail to torment me either." She then commented. The amusement was gone in her voice as she looked away again. Elijah was still inside, looking for something that he thought he already saw before, which left them here all alone all of a sudden. Silence dawned between them as a crisp blew. That was when she finally broke the ice again. "You knew." He turned to look at her, and saw her looking at him, straight in his eyes. If there was one thing they have never brought up before, it was clear that she did so now. This was, apparently, not a game anymore. And he suddenly looked away in bitterness.

"That it was you who conspired against me all along?" He asked with an annoyed smirk. "Turning Katerina, letting her escape just by Elijah's petty request? Just because he wanted you to have a change of heart?" He then scoffed as he remembered. How the mighty have fallen, he seemed to think. Then again, perhaps Elizabeth was never the mighty. "Always has been a pity memory…" He waited for her sharp remarks, but they never came. She was silent, and he glanced at her again. Her eyes were casted downward. The thing was, he always knew. And those were the repercussions of what she had done – rotten for five hundred years, which may have even lasted longer if it wasn't for his baby sister, Rebekah.

"Are you upset because I turned her, or because I had a change of heart?" She quietly asked. Immediately, he slammed his palm on the bench that had a space between them as he leaned closer.

"You cost me another five hundred to break the _curse_!" He hissed. It was that and the latter to her question. But he'll also never admit that straight to her. The truth was, he had learned to trust Elizabeth more than his siblings during that time. He was a fool to have thought that he could. And instead, he ended up betrayed. She chose to have a change of heart for Elijah, than her loyalty to him. It was a huge slap in his face that fury gushed through his veins. He finally had everything, a kingdom, a family, a doppelganger, and a companion – but apparently, all good things must come to an end.

And yet, it's strange that they were suddenly having this conversation – another five hundred years later.

"And you never fail to be dishonest with me." She slyly turned to face him and gave him a condescending but knowing look. "All these games that we play only have burnt us in the end. And yet, we always play. It does not even matter if anyone wins." His gaze hardened as their gazes were locked. If there was one other thing about Elizabeth, was that nobody could hide anything from her. It's both convenient and inconvenient. Truthfully, there were just some things that were difficult to say, and she made it not too difficult because she already knew – thanks to her skill in telepathy. But there were some things that he wanted to keep to himself, and yet she knew all about them still… It's absolutely an invasion of privacy. What was more difficult though was she knew all about what someone thought and felt, but nobody ever knew about what she did. Although, Klaus knew since he was one of the few.

"It does matter in the end…" He commented. She rolled her eyes in sheer mockery.

"You do not even see how much you've already lost." Her voice was low and even as she gave him a sharp gaze. "We both did." Now he slightly raised his chin, as he leaned back. What was this all about anyway? Why the sudden epiphany of some sort? Was she suddenly experiencing an eternal life crisis? She already had everything she ever wanted with London and Paris. She had a loyal army of vampires bowing and kissing at her feet. But then he finally understood. She had everything, but she couldn't get what she really wanted.

That other Salvatore brother.

And now, she's settling for familiar territory. Why now, when the Salvatore was only nearby? He heard that she ordered for that Damon to be staked near at his heart. Clearly, she didn't want him dead. But it was also clear, that she was trying to drive him away. Now, he slowly smiled at Elizabeth. "Ah," He said. With that look in her eyes, she knew that he already knew. She also knew that he understood. His smile widened. With that, he laid a hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. "It's quite difficult to achieve companionship, doesn't it?" He then teased and she glared. But before she could say anything, he added. "Nobody can have it all, love."

And then he opened his mind to hers as he made her remember a certain memory that both of them shared…

* * *

_They both shook as a surge of sensation released the both of them, and Klaus finally settled beside her. Both of them took a moment to catch their breaths as she covered herself with the blanket. He smiled at her as he softly brushed her hair away from her face. And she smiled back. To be united in love was always such a wonderful fete. Nobody could deny that, but Elizabeth was willing to take another step forward because somehow, this wasn't enough. But Klaus continued to stroke her hair, with his eyes glimmering with warmth and love. Who knew he was capable of this? And to be the one to witness this was absolutely surreal. _

"Amor vincit omnia,"_ He whispered and kissed her forehead. His gaze landed on hers with such meaning. She continued to smile as she nodded. He kissed her tenderly on her lips until it turned into a passionate one. Then, she rolled on top of him as she broke of the kiss. With a secretive smile she then kissed both of his eyelids._

"_And with love, we shall be united forever." She whispered as she kissed his cheek, his chin, then down to his neck before she finally dug her fangs. She drank and drank as she knew pleasurable sensations washed all over him in a form of intoxicating ecstasy. When she was finished, she licked the remaining blood clean, but then he suddenly turned them around. She knew he couldn't wait any longer, and so she stretched her neck openly for him. When he finally dug his fangs, she felt the same sensations she knew he had earlier. It was intoxicating. It was a feeling that she couldn't explain. She had already done this before, but with Klaus it was different. Absolutely and amazingly different. _

_When he was done, he licked his lips and she smiled at him almost groggily. The sacred bond was finally complete. Just by the hint of warmth in his eyes, she knew he was happy. And she was too. He then embraced her as his head fell on her chest. "We're bonded." _

_She breathed as she nodded with an exhilarated smile, "We're bonded."_

* * *

Damon sat as he angrily swirled his drink around. He actually preferred whiskey today. Some Jack Daniel's wouldn't hurt, especially now, since he had a crappy night last night. He didn't really want to see Camille, or anyone for that matter. He wanted to be alone. And so, he went to the club at noon where it was still empty, and the bartenders were still doing inventory. They didn't exactly mind all that much that he was here and he really didn't mind if they were going around with crates of booze.

See? It's a win-win.

He was still pissed, though, about that stake thing with Elizabeth. It was another one of her antics of trying to "_push_" him away. She had done it so many times already that he knew right then and there when she's already doing it. Didn't she understand that they have too much in common for him to not know? Sometimes, she could be such an _idiot_. And yeah, he thought of that with much annoyance. But so what if she blocked her thoughts from him and that he only assumed that? It was clear enough anyway. He wasn't stupid. But just as when everything was going well with him being alone with fountains of booze coming along, his peace was disturbed.

"Is everything good for tonight?" The intruder asked Greg, who was cleaning the glasses with a cloth. "She wants it all prepared. You know how it goes." Damon glanced at Greg at the corner of his eyes as he emptied his glass. Greg smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "We've got a few more crates for inventory, but other than that, everything's goin' to go well, as it always does." The intruder – or as everyone really called him – Isaac, Elizabeth's right-hand man, gave Greg a smile and nodded. With that, Damon put down his tumbler with a loud clank on the counter. Both of them glanced at him as he looked at them and made a forceful smile.

"Oops." He then said. Isaac gave him a one over look before he finally recognized Damon and gave him a smile. He then walked towards him, and stood before him. Damon did not flinch, but instead, looked straight at his hazel eyes.

"You must be Damon," He said, and Damon arched his eyebrows as he stood up so they could face each other. "It's good to know that you are alive, otherwise, we would have suffered such repercussions."

"And you must be Isaac," Damon replied with an annoying smile. "I heard a lot about you too." Now he arched up his eyebrows as he pursed his lips, making him see that he wasn't really all that impressed. And judging by this guy's memories, Elizabeth hadn't told him who he was yet. And she pretended that she only wanted Damon to be staked was because he spent the night with Camille – which was kind of amusing.

What a little liar…

Their gazes were locked until Isaac suddenly grabbed his neck. Damon tried to get the upper hand, but Isaac was stronger, and he found his back slammed onto the counter. Isaac then, continued to choke him. "Mark my words, lad," Isaac glared at him as he leaned his face closer to Damon's. "If you hurt Camilla, I will slit your throat and burn you alive. Understood?"

"Y-yeah…" He struggled to say. But then, Isaac scrounged his nose.

"You're lucky that it was under strict orders that you get to be alive even if you were staked." He continued. "If my men weren't all that skilled, then you would be dead since last night." With that, he roughly released his hold on Damon and backed away. Damon then glared at him as he stood up straight again and watched Isaac leave.

Whoever thought that Elizabeth's loyal follower could have such balls to suddenly threaten him? Sure, he was a tad impressed, but Damon was more pissed off. If Elizabeth didn't happen to take control over her people, then maybe he'll have to do something else to piss her off. Once Isaac left, he immediately thought of something. Surely, that little order she did last night had another reason why she did so. And so, with a smirk, he left the club with his vampire speed.


	4. The Feast

**The Feast**

* * *

Elijah stood beside Elizabeth at the club's second floor, overlooking the whole scene. A band played where a man sang about being dangerous, with the bass lines thumping in a catchy tune. Everyone danced as fountains of booze rained upon them as much as they pleased, and they were celebrating life as if there was no tomorrow. But as everyone did, Elizabeth watched them like a predator hunting her prey, or like a queen watching her royal subjects. Klaus stood beside her with a smirk on his face. Ever since Elijah left them earlier today after they went into the museum, somehow there was some sort of tension between the two of them. It was strange because for some reason, there was also this inexplicable chemistry between them too. Surely, it had been a while since Elijah felt this between them. It had been five hundred years ago and it was while they were romantically involved. But of course, they didn't speak of it once he arrived back and saw them sitting on this black steel bench, staring at the distance. He didn't expect them to be involved again in that way, he couldn't imagine them to be. And surely, that they weren't since now, they weren't exactly in good terms at all. But maybe that was what had shifted. Perhaps they were in good terms now. Perhaps they have made amends. If so, Elijah had their blessing.

"The whole place is packed…" He commented, breaking the silence. Elizabeth glanced at him and smiled knowingly. He was, apparently, stating the obvious. But what else was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to ask what was going on between his cousin and his brother? As if they're every going to answer him – he doubted they'll ever will. If there was one thing he learned in his thousand years of living, was that their family was somewhat secretive in their own endeavors. It was circumstantial, of course.

"It is every night." She replied as she looked back. The band ended their song and everyone began to cheer and clap. Some even raised their hands as they also hollered in delight. Elizabeth clapped so he too did. They had a great time at the museum today, and clearly, this was her way for them to bond as a family. Klaus wasn't all that pleased though, he found it silly – as if he was a child needed to participate in a school field trip. And during their entire visit, he only appreciated the artwork, but other than that, he weren't all that impressed. Elijah knew that he and his family were very difficult to be pleased. He guessed it was in their genes. But he couldn't exactly blame his brother. Sometimes, Elizabeth had strange ways to get them all together. "Look at them so happy and having the time of their lives." He heard her comment. "They're all so _drunkenly_ gay…" Elijah then smiled as she remarked that with much mockery. It was as if she thought they were foolish as to celebrate life in a place like this. That was until they heard something crash.

"Someone's picking a fight with your Salvatore." Klaus then said, as they both looked. "What a surprise…" Elijah frowned at his brother's sarcastic comment, but saw Elizabeth's gaze hardened in a glare. Her right-hand man, Isaac, came rushing towards them, and he appeared a few feet away behind Elijah.

"A fight is brewing…" He then reported. Elizabeth did not even bother to address him. The vampire punched Damon and he retaliated in return, pushing the vampire back with much fury. "What shall I do?" Isaac asked as if in panic. Elizabeth then, slightly turned her face to address him, but her gaze continued to stare at them. Elijah was ready to break them free, but that was until he heard Elizabeth answer.

"I'll deal with it." And with that, she held onto the rail, jumped and swung her legs to the side over it as her leather coat fluttered behind her. In a matter of seconds, her heeled shoes landed on the floor with a thud before she broke them free with her vampire speed. It all happened so quickly, that everyone only noticed when Elizabeth stood in between them. Elijah and Klaus, however, saw her every move. Then the music stopped, and everyone froze in surprise.

"And off she goes…" Klaus said with a smile. Elijah peered at him.

"You're clearly enjoying this." He said with his eyes narrowed, suspecting if he had compelled the vampire. "Perhaps a little too much…" Klaus continued to smile, this time in amusement.

"Oh brother," He breathed. "If you're suspecting that I had something to do with this, you can put your mind to rest. This is all spontaneous – which is far more entertaining, than I can say." His eyebrows arched as Elijah gave him one last look before he looked back to the whole scene as he inhaled deeply.

* * *

Damon was suddenly hit by something he didn't really know and he staggered backwards. That was when he saw who stood before him. It was Elizabeth, who was glaring at the vampire who attacked him. He was dancing with Camille, who he now realized stood a few feet away behind him and watched them. Then, Elizabeth turned to him, and with her vampire speed, he felt her hand thrust through his diaphragm, and held his heart. He gasped as he saw Elizabeth's angry deep green eyes, glaring straight through his icy blue ones. They were dark but they glimmered with fury. But he wasn't afraid. In fact, he glared back and scrounged his nose in annoyance.

"_Do it,"_ He hissed under his breath, in a whisper that only she could hear. _"Go on, do it!"_ He now sent using telepathy, clearing challenging her. It was perfectly clear that her mind was still blocked from his, but he also knew that she knew what he said. He saw something shift in her eyes that were a clear indication she got it. The vampire who was watching behind Elizabeth smirked as he let out a scoff. He was a big, muscular guy, with a deep baritone voice, hazel eyes, and black hair. Damon knew that this was the red-eyes, the guy at the door who decided who to let into the club.

"Yeah, kill that bloody bastard." Red-eyes said with his thick British accent. Elizabeth then, quickly broke her hold, pulled her hand out, and swiftly turned to the vampire with her vampire speed. She looked like she was going to slap him. But the next thing Damon saw was the vampire's head flying off from his neck and landed on the floor with a thud, its eyes wide in shock. She was so fast that Damon hadn't even let out a sigh of relief yet. He didn't even see her touch its head and pull it out. But everyone gasped and gushed in awe and in terror, as Damon's eyes were wide. Elizabeth stood up straight as the headless body collapsed onto the floor, and blood oozed out of its neck.

"A guest is a guest," She then announced. It was clear that she was pissed off. But Damon could not care any less. His plan was working. He knew that Red-eyes was clearly one of her or Isaac's men, and he managed to prick him into a sudden fight. He chose him because he was an easy target. While Damon and Camille were dancing, Red-eyes managed to bump into them more than a few times. And in return – for his plan to work – he bumped into him too, just too piss the guy off. It wasn't like the vampire was old. Damon was older than him, and so he knew he could take him. Still, this was one of the other ways to push Elizabeth's buttons, so it had to be done. "And I expect for them to be treated with utmost _respect_!" She then turned and gave Damon one last look. He managed to give her an amused smirk before her gaze landed on Camille. Afterwards, she jumped, and he saw her land on the second floor where Klaus and Elijah stood, watching. He frowned at them as they both stared back at him. Klaus smirked at him though. What were they doing here? First they all left Mystic Falls together, suddenly united, and now they were here? And what about that look on Klaus' face? Was it a look of victory? Were they "_reigning_" here together or something? But then, he saw Elizabeth walk out, obviously furious of what happened. The two of them followed as Klaus gave him one last glance, and they both disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Camille suddenly appeared beside him, holding him by his right arm. "I thought she killed you." Her voice was heavy with concern, but now Damon was too caught up in his thoughts. He gave her distracted look as he nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "I need a drink." With that, he immediately turned and headed to the bar, letting her follow him there. He thought tonight was going to be good, but maybe he needed to take another action. Maybe something more bold and daring. Maybe something that she couldn't get to ignore any longer, because then, Camille and Isaac would begin to be suspicious.

Maybe he needed to take the odd one out of her equation.

* * *

Isaac's breakfast was interrupted by a sudden meeting and so he waited at the living room. What happened last night definitely did not please Elizabeth. He hadn't seen her after she beheaded Will, one of his loyal men. It was a clear sign that she was furious, otherwise, she would've addressed him with some sort of amusement, and she would've spared Will's life. Perhaps she killed him because of her promise with him – to not torment that Damon guy any longer, because he wanted Camille to be happy. Then again, it did not justify her actions.

It was strange though, how she suddenly handled the situation. Usually, she would let Isaac handle it, telling him what needed to be done. But this time, he saw her impulsively jump off the second floor and broke off the two within a second. Everyone though, was dumbstruck at the sudden change of events. They never actually saw Elizabeth do that, but they weren't foolish enough to try anything with her too. Instead, they only saw her watching them from the second floor railings, quietly enjoying the whole scene and the music, and even the booze. Although, she had had a few words with everyone before, and everyone knew her, still, now they were absolutely terrified. They finally knew who and what they were up against.

Just then, Arthur suddenly opened the door and Elizabeth finally entered. Immediately, Isaac stood up to greet her. "Good morning," He said as he gave a courtly nod and a small smile. She however, did not return that smile. Her lips were in a tight line, and her chin was slightly raised. The usual glimmer in her eyes that seemed to be amused or rather mocking wasn't there. Instead, they were dark and piercing – as if her gaze could cut through glass.

"Good morning," She replied with a nod. Isaac put his hands together in front of him.

"I know you were upset about last night…" He then began as he chose his words carefully. But before he could continue, she immediately interjected, changing the subject.

"I wanted to see you today to tell you that I am allowing Camilla's friend to come tonight at the feast as a peace offering." She said with much authority in her tone. "And I want _you_ to tell her that." She then finished, and he nodded. The look in her eyes was dead serious, and she began to pace around a little.

"I will," He replied, firmly this time.

"Tonight, the club shall be temporarily closed, since the feast will happen there. And I do not want _any_ disturbances." She then added, and he nodded again even if she was already looking at the window. But he felt that he should speak about last night, and tell her that it was just an honest mistake on Will's behalf because it really was. He needed to reason with her even if he was already dead. After all, Will was a member of his loyal men.

"Yes, but Elizabeth…" He then began. And Elizabeth turned with eyebrows arched in expectation of what's about to come. He didn't exactly know if she would be pleased about this, but he still pressed on. "Last night was an honest mistake on Will's behalf. You see, my men were not informed about Damon, and it certainly could've happened to anyone of them. Still, was it completely necessary to have taken Will's life? To have taken such _means_ without even letting him try and justify himself?"

"_Yes_, it _was_ necessary." She replied in a sharp tone as her gaze hardened. "If I had let him live, then the other men would've followed suit. I had to take charge, and so I had to make an action that would've been clear that that mistake was not to be repeated again. Do you _understand_?" She then asked, and he inhaled deeply as he nodded. There was no other reason to try and press about this then. Elizabeth had an authority to uphold, and he perfectly understood, even though deep into the depths of his soul, he mourned for his late comrade. "Now, I want everything tonight to be perfect. And I shall expect your attendance." With that, she gave him a small smile that had no warmth whatsoever. It was cold, and very authoritative. Then she began to leave, and once she was gone, Isaac let out a sigh.

Clearly, this was serious. And even if he did mourn for his friend, it was his fault that Will died. If he had informed his men about Damon and Elizabeth's orders, then this wouldn't have happened. He didn't exactly think that her orders about Damon were serious. But it was too late for regrets now. The only thing he could do now was try to make up for this.

* * *

Camille put her phone back on her nightstand and lay back down on the bed. She was careful not to wake Damon up as she turned and faced him again. He was still fast asleep, and she smiled at his handsome face even if he couldn't see her. There was something about Damon that made her weak. Sure, they've only known each other for days, but he had this certain appeal that she really liked. He seemed to be strong and powerful, the way he stood face to face Elizabeth last night while she attempted to pull his heart out. He was so brave, and she admired him for that. She couldn't do that. For so many times, she stood face to face Elizabeth, and yet, she had never been that strong and brave like Damon was. There was just something so imposing about Elizabeth – and the same went for her family. They were intimidating, frightening even. But no, Damon didn't care for the Originals. He didn't care about their imposing statures. She wished she was like him.

She wished she had him.

"Hmm…" She heard him, as he slowly opened his left eye and then the other. He arched one of his strong eyebrows and he gave her a smirk. "Creepy…" He then said as he traced a finger on her straight nose. She then giggled quietly and he gave her a smile. He then turned and faced the ceiling. "Who was the early bird caller?"

"It was Isaac." She then said as she propped herself on her elbow, and rested the side of her head on her palm. She stared at his face, in which she realized, she couldn't seem to stop doing. With that, she traced a finger on his exposed chest, with the blanket covering on half of his body. She couldn't exactly complain. It was very sexy. "And have I got some news for you…" He smirked as he looked at her. His icy blue eyes looked so blue in the morning light.

"What?" He asked. She leaned closer to his body and maintained that smile. She noticed that his eyelashes were very long. How much she suddenly wanted to touch them…

"Elizabeth wants you to come to the feast tonight." She said and then playfully bit his chin. He gave a low throaty chuckle and so did she as she leaned back and looked at his eyes again. She couldn't exactly believe that Elizabeth suddenly wanted him to come. Last night, she thought that she was going to kill him. But she didn't. Instead, she killed Will – which was rather unexpected since he was one of Isaac's loyal men. Perhaps she was finally keeping her word. It was clear that Isaac made sure she did. And with that, she smiled again.

"Should I be surprised at that offer?" He asked, seeming to be unimpressed. Camille laughed as she eagerly nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Apparently, she kept her word with Isaac. And so, she said, that as a peace offering, she wanted you to come tonight. It looks like she wants to finally meet you." Damon then scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He was very unimpressed, obviously.

"I don't exactly want to meet her." He then turned to her and told her that, matter-of-factly. "After being staked, and nearly getting my heart ripped out, I'm good with not meeting her." She now gave her a playful but condescending look as she brushed her hand on his chest now.

"Isaac told me that she was very upset about last night." She replied, telling him the news. "She's furious even because Will had disrespected you and started a bloody brawl." Camille arched her eyebrows as she shrugged. "It's against her rules, you see. She doesn't like disturbances occurring in the club, and Will knew that, so she punished him." Damon now arched his eyebrows in a manner of trying to be interested. With that, she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. Besides, it's under her strict orders to not let anyone lay a finger on you."

"Unless it's hers…" He commented as he looked straight up the ceiling again. Immediately, she laid her head on his shoulders, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"She won't, I promise." She said as she finally looked back up again. "Please just come with me… It will be fun. And I'll try to talk to Isaac about your protection." Damon scoffed again. But she pressed on. "_Please_?" She looked deeply into his eyes and he looked back at hers. He then pushed her hair back on her ear as he sighed.

"If it's important to you…" He said. "Then I guess I should." With that, Camille gave her a smile of delight. She bit down her lips and leaned closer to him for a kiss.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're _so_ very welcome." He charmingly replied as his lips grazed on hers in a sweet but tender kiss.

* * *

Klaus entered Elizabeth's room without neither a knock nor a warning. He knew that this'll definitely annoy her, but he couldn't really care any less. He closed the door behind him, and he saw her applying her red lipstick while she still wore her robe. Her gaze landed on him through the mirror's reflection, and he greeted her with a playful smirk. She returned that same gesture.

"Haven't you heard of _manners_, Niklaus?" She practically cooed, but it absolutely oozed with sarcasm and mockery, imitating his statement yesterday, when she suddenly entered his room while he was talking to Elijah. Now, he smiled. Just a hint of annoyance in her voice could bring him such satisfaction. Of course, he wanted to annoy her even more. That was just the thing between them.

"Oh but I simply learned from you…" He teased as he arched his eyebrows and began to pace around. It was his first time to be in her room here in London. And somehow, it looked quite different than her usual taste. It had burgundy walls with cream linings. Her furniture was in cream as well, but it had red accents. Her love for the French style and a few modern pieces were still evident, though. And he had to admit, the room looked rather elegant – fit for a queen. "So I've heard you have invited Damon Salvatore to tonight's welcome feast." He began to pace towards the oil painting of a girl looking down. It was a huge piece that happened to make such a statement, and it was very admirable. The details were just exquisite as he assumed it would be when he got closer. "And I thought that you were throwing it for me and Elijah…"

"And it is…" She simply replied as he glanced back at her. She smacked her lips together and closed the lid. Her eyes then landed at the mirror, where she gazed at him through his reflection again. "But I invited him simply to know what he really is up to." Elizabeth's eyebrows were raised as she said that matter-of-factly, and turned to finally face him. "He is not supposed to be here in London, that's why I've been trying to get rid of him." Klaus slightly raised his chin at her statement and narrowed his eyes at her. If she was trying to get rid of Damon, then why did she suddenly seem to seek for companionship yesterday, while they sat on that steel bench by the museum? He knew, just by that look in her eyes that seem to be rather disappointed of how things were between them. How complicated their relationship had become with all the games that had burnt them in the end. But then, by the glimmer in Elizabeth's eyes, he knew there was something else. And so, now he gave her a slow smile.

"Trying to get rid of him, is that it?" He then sputtered as he tried not to chuckle. He knew Elizabeth long enough to know what this really was about. There was just something so unbelievable about her statement of getting rid of Damon. He heard the news about her orders to stake Damon, but afterwards, she ordered yet again not to have him killed. What was that all about? Unless, she really did want to be found, but of course, she wouldn't simply give in all that easily. He knew because he'd do the same. It was one of their many games before. He was used to it. "And you seem to be a tad surprised when a little stake near the heart did not do enough for Damon – the persistent prick – to get the hint." He then let out a throaty chuckle, and she immediately, narrowed her eyes at him. Annoyance was in her eyes. "Oh come on, sweetheart, we both know that you love these games. It's what we always do, in case you hadn't remembered." Now she made a bitter smirk.

"How could I ever forget?" She then sputtered as she rolled her eyes and turned around to go to her bathroom. Klaus made a few steps as to followed her, but stopped put since he had no actual intentions of being within a close range to her, since she was, after all, getting ready. "But I do remember though, was that you were easy to give in." She said as she suddenly went back out, holding the dress that she was going to wear, which was still on a hanger. Then, she gave him a teasing smile as she gently threw the dress onto her bed. "You were easy to convince too." Klaus rolled his eyes as he made his way to the red velveteen chair and sat on it. His elbows rested on the armrest, and his fingers were knitted together as he glanced at her with much amusement.

"I wasn't all that easy to be convinced." He said in a condescending but teasing tone. "And you weren't too. So let's leave that to Rebekah, shall we?" Now, Elizabeth gave him a smile, and he smiled back. It was mean, he knew, since Rebekah was his sister, of course, but that was the thing, he and Elizabeth had a dark sense of humor.

"Well, I hope she's having fun in Prague, doing whatever whims she seems to please." She commented as she removed the hanger from the dress, and one of her maids came over to her aid. That was when she removed her robe, where she revealed she was wearing a nude negligee, and nude lace underwear. Her maid brought down the dress after she unzipped it, and Elizabeth stepped in as her maid brought the dress up for her to finally wear. Klaus arched his eyebrows at her statement.

"I'm certain she is." He replied. "So… I gather that you do not seem to be pleased that Damon's with that girl who seems to hate your guts, and that is why you're planning to get rid of him?" He then assumed, even though he already knew that this was yet another one of her games. She looked at herself in the mirror, wearing the black dress that had a heart shaped neckline, revealing just a tad bit of her cleavage. It had a mix of lace and chiffon, dropping gracefully straight to the floor and leaving a bit of train. Elizabeth's figure looked more slender, elongated, and elegant. She looked beautiful.

"Are you trying to say that I'm one of those jealous women?" She mocked as she straightened out the creases of her dress. She then looked at him, and he only gave a small smile as he arched his eyebrows in a teasing manner. "No, he's trying to get under my skin. Therefore, his games must end and I'll get the last laugh." With that, she finally turned to face him, and her dress fluttered behind her, following her every move. She smiled as she raised her hands. "How do I look?" She asked, as Klaus finally stood up and sighed as if exasperated.

"Exquisite." He remotely replied as he gave her a one over look, and then gave her a sarcastic smile. She rolled her eyes. "Now, shall we go?" She tried to give him a patient look, before she finally exhaled.

"Alright," She then made her way towards him as he offered his hand. He then smiled, just to torment her yet again.

* * *

"Isn't this amazing? The Originals are known to throw extravagant parties."

Elijah hovered when he overheard Camilla tell Damon as they entered the club, where the feast will occur tonight. There was a long table in the middle of the room, decorated with white peonies as centerpieces, candles, china and silverware. The velveteen chairs were in cream, and the lights were warm and somewhat dim, but the candles that were settled on the sides illuminated the room, as some Christmas lights were also hung on the white organza cloths that were on the ceiling. An orchestra played sweet tunes on stage, and everything had an imprint of approval from Elizabeth, so it seems. Elijah had no problems with this whatsoever. Everything looked grand, elegant, and beautiful. "I'm glad that both of you could come." He greeted them with a pleasant smile. "Elizabeth would be thrilled." With that comment, he gave Damon a look, but he only smiled back, clearly unfazed. Camilla didn't seem to notice the look between them, though, as she made a smile and continued clutch on Damon's tuxedo-clad arm.

"Elijah, this is my date, Damon…" She then looked at him. Elijah slightly frowned. All this time, she didn't know his last name. But Damon did not make it uncomfortable for her, as he suddenly came into her rescue.

"Salvatore." He finished for her with a smile. Elijah maintained his. "It's nice to finally meet an Original." His eyebrows were arched and Elijah's smile turned into an amused one.

"The pleasure is all mine," He replied as he looked around for a bit. "Elizabeth will be down in a while. She loves to make a grand entrance." Camilla nodded as she smiled at Damon.

"Indeed, she does."

"Although," Elijah then chimed in as he looked at the both of them again. A small smile now crept on his lips as he raised a finger. And just in time, a waiter hovered with a tray full of champagne flutes. He got two for them and another for himself. "I would like to have this opportunity to apologize for Elizabeth's behavior. Our family is quite temperamental, at the same time, a little – as my brother would say – _dodgy_." He gave an amused smile as he held on the flute, and Damon now gave him a full smile. It oozed with sarcasm and mockery.

"Well, if this is a peace offering – as Elizabeth said – then I guess there's no need to hold grudges." Damon replied, and Elijah extended his flute towards them. If Damon could behave this way in front of Camilla, he actually wondered if the girl had any common sense whatsoever.

"Shall we toast to that then?" He asked as they both smiled and clank their glasses, then drank. Afterwards, Elijah saw Elizabeth enter with Klaus as her escort. She was wearing a long black dress that made her look slender and elegant. She captured everyone's eyes and made them admire her beauty regardless whether they actually liked her not. But before he could acknowledge them, he heard Camilla comment.

"I think it'll be interesting when the two of you finally meet." She said, and then she addressed Elijah with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. It seems as if she couldn't wait to make Elizabeth jealous by taking Damon under her wing, which could really be the case. "Don't you agree?" He then looked back at her and continued to give a smile. If only she knew the truth behind Elizabeth and Damon, then she wouldn't think it was all that interesting at all. Let alone, an actual attempt to elicit jealousy from Elizabeth. Although, he did find it interesting, nonetheless. What more if Camilla found out?

"Yes, I do." He replied as he brought the flute back to his lips as he glanced at his cousin with his brother, making their way towards them as everyone's eyes were watched them. "And here she finally comes..." He then sipped as he gave Damon a secretive smirk, which he did not seem to notice, since they both turned to see Elizabeth and Klaus only a few yards away from their little group.

"I am glad that both of you could come," Elizabeth flashed her pearly white teeth in a charming smile. And it looked as though it really was genuine. Elijah was sure that it was, though. Her deep green eyes glistened with amusement. "I hope Elijah managed to entertain you..." She then addressed him with a knowing look, and so he smiled back.

"I was trying to make a conversation." Elijah said as a joke. Klaus gave him a light pat on his shoulder as he stood beside him when Elizabeth withdrew her arm from his.

"And apparently so, brother, you have succeeded." He said as he chuckled. It was clear how sarcastic he was, and Elijah managed to give him a good-natured eye roll. "Camilla, I have not seen you in such a long time." He then said as he now gave her a charming smile. "You look lovely, as always." Camilla made a graceful nod as she smiled.

"Thank you, Klaus" She replied and then she turned to Elizabeth. "And thank you for having us tonight. This is Damon Salvatore, my date." She immediately finished with an excited smile. Elijah watched them in utter amusement. Elizabeth's gaze, however, landed on Damon as she offered her hand.

"Damon Salvatore." She repeated, as if she was trying to taste his name and pretended she did not have any idea who he was. But with that smile, Elijah and Klaus knew how this was amusing her. "Do I sense an Italian root?" She then asked as Damon brusquely brushed his lips on her hand and immediately looked back up at her with a smirk.

"Yes." He said. "But I came from the States." Elizabeth slightly raised her chin as she withdrew her hand.

"How fascinating..." Klaus then chimed in with such fake enthusiasm. Elijah immediately gave him a light pat on his shoulder as to calm himself down. Klaus glanced at him but then he looked back at Damon. "My brother and I had stayed in a small town in West Virginia. And now we stay at New Orleans. So where did you happen to originally come from, mate?" Elizabeth then let out a throaty chuckle.

"Nik, would you let the lad breathe?" She then asked. "Stop raising these uninteresting questions. What I am interested about though, is whether you are enjoying your stay with Camilla? Since I assume that you just arrived here in London?" Damon continued to give a smile as Camilla was about to reply for him, but he then spoke.

"I am, actually." He replied. "She's helping me get around town. In fact, she was the first one that I met when I got here."

"How wonderful..." She then said, raising her eyebrows. "Then I hope that you accept this feast as a peace offering of such torment that I had put you through. It was a mistake on my part." She then gave Camilla a look. And Klaus gave Elijah a look that indicated as if Elizabeth was not pleased. And perhaps she was not entirely, but Elijah knew that she had something up in her sleeve to pull out – as she always did.

"We'll see." Damon now vaguely replied and gave her a hard gaze. She gazed back, unfazed, as Camilla finally felt the tension between them. And so, she cleared her throat and gently pulled on Damon's arm as a warning to control himself.

"It's time, Elizabeth." Elijah then chimed in, so that they could all finally start the gathering. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"We shall start then." She told them as Klaus offered his arm and gave her a soft smile. She clutched on his arm as she smiled back and gave a nod. Without another look back, they both proceeded to the head of the table, where she will be seated. Elijah turned to Camilla and Damon.

"Shall we then?" He gestured for them to take their places as he waited for them to proceed before he did to his, which was beside Elizabeth, on her left. When she finally stood there, the orchestra stopped playing, and she smiled at all of them.

"My friends," She began. "Please take your seats as the feast shall finally commence!" She then gestured for all of them to seat as Arthur, her butler, drew back her chair, and then she sat. They all did the same afterwards as Elijah felt that this would definitely be an interesting night.

* * *

The so-called feast went really well. Damon did not exactly expect that the Originals could hold a peaceful gathering with blood overflowing that was constantly served on gold rimmed champagne flutes. But it was, and it was a bit surprising to see Elizabeth's men happy and satiated, not to mention, drunk as if they've achieved nirvana. Isaac, too, seemed a bit less tense even if he had an agreement with Camille to keep Damon safe from Elizabeth, and that was regardless if he didn't really like Damon at all. Although, he did know about Isaac and Elizabeth's conversation earlier this morning, since he read Isaac's mind. Clearly, Elizabeth was very upset that she even gave her right hand man a very cold shoulder – which was definitely one of her trademark treatments. But what could Damon say, exactly? He had to cut red-eyes to tick her off. And she knew that, so maybe that was the other reason why she was so upset. Damon couldn't help but smirk at that, though. He was in the game, more into it than he ever had before.

And so, after the "_feast_," he managed to get away from Camille's grasp and told her that he'll catch up with her later. At first, she was a bit hesitant, but she didn't really want to seem overbearing – as Damon read from her mind, – so she allowed him to. He really didn't really like her all that much actually, so when she was finally gone, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Besides, he knew that Camille wanted to show him off to Elizabeth, as if he was anything but an eye candy, in which case, Damon couldn't help but find that amusing. He was sure that Elizabeth knew about that, and he's also sure that she couldn't help but mock her either. There was something really dull about Camille other than her long blonde hair. She was also very narcissistic (but what vampire wasn't, other than his brother, Stefan?), and shallow. She was only interested in him just to make everyone jealous, when really, nobody damned cared. But, Damon was only interested in her – _sort_ _of_ – to get to Elizabeth. So it's kind of a win-win situation.

Now, Damon went back to the club, which was now empty, and with his vampire speed, he got to the second floor where he saw Elizabeth once stood. There was a small hall just behind her usual place and Damon proceeded to it since he saw a door, which probably led to the house where she lived. Why would she suddenly disappear to this hall anyway? When Damon read Elijah's mind, he managed to see images of where he stayed at. On those images, he managed to see Klaus and Elizabeth talking in a living room that definitely looked like her house. He also saw in his memories when he and Klaus arrived from New Orleans. So maybe this was it.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. There, he was in a long hall with warm lights, and rows of windows that were covered with red silk curtains. The walls were cream white, and at the end of the hall was another door. With his vampire speed, he now stood at the door, opened it, and went inside, looking around to see if there were any vampires lurking around. When the coast was clear, he closed the door, which he realized was a huge painting of a woman from the Renaissance he did not even recognized. He had to admit, it was a clever way to hide a secret passage. But then, when he turned around, he finally saw where he was, in another room which was a library. Shelves of books were on the walls, covering a burgundy wall paper with gold baroque designs. There were mahogany chair and tables with red velveteen cushions, and a fire place in the middle of the right wall. It was dimly lit, and Damon saw two doors, one at the opposite of the fireplace, and second, at the opposite of where he stood. He decided that the place to go out of this room was the door to the right, because clearly, the fire place must always be at the center of attention when a guest entered a room. And so, with his vampire speed again, he was at that door, opened it, and closed it behind him. He then was at another hall, but this time, he was by the staircase, revealing a huge chandelier by the foyer. With that, he heard footsteps. But he knew it wasn't Elizabeth because it was heavy. It was probably Elijah, Klaus, Isaac or some other guy. And when Damon read its mind, he immediately knew who it was.

_Isaac_.

With a secretive smirk, he hid behind a corner, and heard him coming his way. Damon clutched onto the stake he had been keeping stashed away in his breast pocket and waited for the right moment. His target was finally there, and his plans were going well. So when Isaac finally managed to pass by, Damon went behind him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and drove the stake deeply at his neck, by his collarbone. Then, he snapped his neck like a twig. When Isaac dropped to the floor with a thud, he tried to hear if anyone was around who might've heard him. But no one did. The house was quiet...

_Too_ _quiet_.

Still, Damon turned Isaac around, grabbed him by his white button-down shirt's collar, and crouched to carry him by his shoulder. Now all he had to do was figure out where the master's bedroom was. He looked around for a while and sniffed because maybe he could catch her scent. But there was only one familiar scent that Damon smelled, and it was on Isaac. Immediately, he knew that Isaac just came from Elizabeth's room, so he turned around and headed to the direction where Isaac came from. There was a small hall again, and at the end, there were two cream French doors. Damon could smell her. He could feel her presence, and he felt more determined than ever. When he was near, Damon let Isaac's body slide down in front of him, grabbed his neck, and threw his body through the doors. Immediately, the doors burst open, and Isaac's bloody unconscious body landed on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Damon stepped in with his nose scrounged, ready to see her. But there was nobody in the room. And yet, he could still feel her presence. Maybe Elizabeth wasn't here, but if so, why did Isaac come from her room? He stepped further in, looking around.

Until he felt something again.

Something _move_.

Or maybe _someone_…


	5. The Night In

**The Night In**

* * *

"_You leave me in a bind,_

_I'll never be confined._

_You make me,_

_You break me._

_And maybe it's draining…"_

_- Does It Offend You, Yeah? "Being Bad Feels Pretty Good"_

* * *

He felt something hold him around his shoulders, and he heard a low growl. Immediately, he knew that it was her, about to dig her fangs in his neck. So, he held her arm and tossed her, back first towards the floor, in front of him. But instead of seeing her land there with a thud, she disappeared with her vampire speed, and saw her standing by the chaise longue instead. She casually waved her hair that was in front of her face and gave him a brazen smile.

"So you finally caught me." She said, and then she shrugged as she took a seat. "Took you long enough." Damon stepped further in towards her as he gave her an annoyed smirk. Finally, there she was, only yards away from him. He didn't exactly know if he should be pleased with himself by finally finding her, or be furious with her because of her debts to him.

"You weren't too easy to track down." He commented. "I even found Klaus a few months after you left." Her smile became wider – like a Cheshire cat's. If only she'd purr in satisfaction with his statement, then she really could be one. Now that he thought about it, maybe she really was, since the Cheshire cat annoyed the hell out of Alice, and Elizabeth did that to him. Not that he was Alice, of course. Besides, Damon did find Klaus in New Orleans. He was that easy to track down than Elizabeth ever was. Then again, it wasn't like Klaus was actually hiding.

"That's because he's not very good at hiding his tracks, which is a shame really." She then looked directly at his eyes; Damon immediately felt this yearning for her, just the way her gaze landed on his. Her deep green eyes were beautiful as it had always been. But no, he was still furious with her, he now realized. There were so many things he wanted to know, like why she left and how she was suddenly _"united"_ with her family again? Why was she here in London? Why did she order to attack him a few nights ago? Why did she try to compel him that night all of a sudden, when she finally confessed to him how she really felt? Not to mention, she knew he was on vervain because he didn't want to be compelled by Rebekah after what happened before that night. She knew during that time, and yet, she did that. For what? _Closure_? Right now, she stared at him, waiting patiently. Her mind was still blocked from his, but this was the first time that he was in an actual conversation with her in two years. It felt familiar. It felt that he had waited for a long time for this, and now that the time had come, he was speechless. So, he walked towards her again, carefully choosing his words before she spoke. "Tonight was a fortunate venture for you, wasn't it? If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be here, considering the fact that you have been insisting to torment me – trying to pick a fight with one of Isaac's loyal men, as if I would actually care for that fool." There was a mocking look in her eyes as she knowingly said this. He frowned.

"And yet you killed him."

She smiled. "I gave you what you wanted – a leeway to get where you are currently standing." She waved a hand as she expressed this. A scowl was on his face as he glared at her. His nose was scrounged.

"I came because I wanted to know..." He trailed off. He was glaring at her as he basically charged at her with each step, building up his fury. But she stared back, maintaining that small smile of hers as he stopped in front of her. He didn't really need to mention the questions he wanted to ask, because he knew that she already knew. And when he was right in front of her, glaring down at her as she lounged on the chaise longue, she sat up straight. "You don't really think that you can leave things like that with me." Her smile became soft as she pulled his hand, which was strong enough to make him sit by the edge of the chaise, next to her legs.

"I know." She whispered as she stared at him, directly at his icy blue eyes. She was really close from him that she even leaned closer so that their faces were only inches away. With that, she brushed his hair with her hand, affectionately, as she planted a kiss on his cheek. But he immediately turned away afterwards. "But don't you think..." She then tilted his head as she kissed him on his jawline. "That it could wait just for a little while longer?" She finished as she looked directly at his eyes. Her deep green ones somehow glistened with desire and... Happiness, as if she was actually elated to see him. It was as if she yearned for this moment too. If only he could believe that. But there was something about those kisses that sent shocks of electricity, coursing through his body, that somehow, her eyes looked so inviting. He didn't realize that she was slowly leaning closer before she placed a tender kiss on his lips. It was a really short and sweet one. Her lips were so soft against his, and he wanted more... So, he pulled her closer to him (by impulse) and gave her a hungry and passionate kiss that she returned. It was full of affection and yearning, that he felt so intoxicated. He gently placed her back onto the chaise without breaking off their kiss, tilting his head to make it deeper. Her hand was behind his neck, and another was on the middle of his back. But then, he broke off the kiss, realizing that he couldn't be too distracted because apparently, Elizabeth was very good at that. He then sat up. She stared back at him, her eyes dark with desire as her chest heaved. That was when he saw that she was only wearing a black silk night dress, and a chiffon negligee. Her skin looked so soft against the light and the fabric. He yearned for her lips again once he realized this. But he then sighed to breathe out the tempting desires for her, and for him to focus. He was still a man, of course, that could be easily tempted by a woman like her – only they were vampires, which made their emotions and senses heightened. Obviously, it was worse.

"You can't do this again."

She smiled as she sat up again to be right in his face.

"We were only kissing..." She shrugged innocently, and arched her eyebrows. Damon shook his head in disapproval. _What a manipulative bitch_, he thought as he gave her another scowl, in which she deliberately ignored. "Besides..." She placed a hand on his neck before it flirtatiously slid down to his chest and his abdomen. "The best things cannot be gotten too easily. But when you finally do, you celebrate and enjoy it." She smiled deviously at him as he now slowly smiled. He also realized how that look in her eyes, full of yearning and desire, was also filled with lust. Leave it to Elizabeth to say such a skewed yet very true statement, though. And he thought that Klaus had it, but he guessed it actually ran in the family. If only he could tolerate her behavior. But he couldn't.

The thing was, Damon felt this emotion for Elizabeth right from the very beginning that they met. There was this intense chemistry between them – in which he did not really believe at first with all that chemistry crap – but he felt it with her. At the same time, he absolutely hated her. He hated her so much that hate turned into lust - Damon knew there was a really thin line anyway. She compelled him to do whatever she wanted, brought him along with her as if he was her puppet. She loved playing with other people's emotions, getting whatever she wanted by just setting things straight that she was the dominant one. She wanted things to be done her way and her way alone. She was manipulative, and absolutely complicated. She had done terrible things that Damon felt connected with her. Right from the very beginning, she understood him and how everyone pertained to him as a monster. She understood his complications and shared them with him, even if she had never truly admitted any of that in his face.

True enough, she was far more complicated than Elena ever was. But there was one thing that he really liked about Elizabeth that really stood out for him. He liked how she did not judge him and his actions, she knew him maybe because of her telepathic skills or the sacred bond, but she never tried to change him. Although with Elena, everything was much easier. Easy in a way that he'll never get her because she loved his brother. Easy in a way that she was never complicated. She knew what she wanted – with him and with Stefan – and she was very vocal about it. Unlike Elizabeth, nobody could ever know what was going on in her mind, and trying to figure her out could be tiresome.

_Very _tiresome.

But, figuring her out was one of the things that had driven him up to this point. The curiosity and the desire to know really had much to do with this, other than his strong feelings and desires for her, of course. And he had never felt this way about anyone. But that didn't mean that he would let Elizabeth toy with him around like that. He needed to make an action that would definitely strike a chord, to let her know that he wasn't playing any more games.

"Well... The best things can wait, can't they?" He replied with a sarcastic and mocking tone. There was a flicker in her eyes, and she seemed to be very amused at this which wasn't really surprising.

"Perhaps so." She replied as she smiled. "But I doubt they can, especially if one has been waiting for a very long time for it and it's already within their reach." She continued to smile and Damon smirked at this, both in amusement and in annoyance. Maybe her statement was true – which was very annoying to admit to begin with, but Damon was not about to be fooled again, to be manipulated again. "Surely, no one is that stupid to wait any longer." Damon now gave her a full smile.

"So I'm sure that you understand that I want to know… _Now_." He arched his eyebrows as he amusedly replied to her statement. She narrowed her eyes and realized what a witty and snarky comment he did there, that she leaned back, and folded her arms across her chest. Her chin was slightly raised, as a little impressed smirk played across her lips. "You know well enough that I'm not an idiot." He added, teasingly. Elizabeth fully smiled as she gave him a throaty chuckle. It was a beautiful sound, but Damon quickly brushed that realization off. He needed to focus. She sat up straight.

"And if I don't give you want you want?" She challenged, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Damon shrugged as he pursed his lips.

"Then I'll have to _stake_ you, temporarily, of course, to get my revenge with that little _stunt_ you pulled a few days ago." He scrounged his nose as he emphasized the words, and smiled menacingly afterwards. She chuckled again. And he had to brush it off – _again, _for his own sake.

"You want to get even," She nodded. But Damon scoffed.

"It won't even be half of what you owe me."

"And what do I owe you exactly?" She challenged yet again, as if that would intimidate him.

"You know well enough what you owe me." He smiled again, as he teasingly replied. He managed to glance down and see her legs and how smooth her skin looked. So, he laid a hand on her knee as he slowly brushed his hand upwards, to her thighs. She now laughed.

"I'm sure that you don't mean _that_." She said in between chuckles as she raised her eyebrows matter-of-factly. How could she be so serious and so funnily amused all at the same time? "Had Camilla done you so _poorly_?" She now added, and there, he looked at her and gave her a scoff, then looked back at his hand. How dare she mention Camille? Not that he wanted to defend her or anything, but Elizabeth really had no business with what he did with her. "Did she not satisfy you as I do so greatly?" She continued as she leaned closer to him. His hand was now near her hip, under her nightdress, deliberately ignoring her last question. "Tell me, _Salvatore_," She now sputtered as she laughed. "Did she try to make love to you so gently and tenderly, that you ended up distasting it? Because we both know you _hate_ gentility." – She then leaned closer to his ear, – "You like it _rough_." She made a breathy whisper with that smooth accented voice of hers that sent electric shocks through his body. But Damon immediately withdrew his hand, regardless if that seemed to please her or what, in which he knew it did, and then held her by her neck, choking her and pinning her down on the chaise. She managed to scoff as he glared at her eyes, their faces still inches away. "See? I was right." She managed to state. With that, she held his wrist, and turned it, breaking his bones in the process. He made a low grunt in pain as she made him back off and she sat upright again.

"I don't see why you really should care about Camille." He managed to say in annoyance.

"I don't see why you should either, and to defend her…" She then trailed off, her amusement gone. That definitely piqued her interest as she realized that maybe he had something with that Camille. But she quickly recovered; a moment of confusion had faded away. She let go of his wrist, and he glared at her.

"You sound like a jealous woman." He now mocked with such a mean tone as he looked at his wrist. She sat back as she scoffed.

"_Please_," She replied. "The only thing that bothers me is your satisfaction, nothing more, nothing less." She now smiled as his eyes landed on her. He knew she was lying, even if she made such a brazen smile. So he decided to be a little crueler. With a smile, he turned his wrist round and round just to see if they've finally healed.

"You don't need to be." He said as he slightly shook his head. "She does… In fact, a little _too_ well." He glanced away as he said that as if in sudden realization. After he paused for a little while, he finally glanced back at her, and saw how her gaze bore through his flesh, and now to his eyes. This irritated her and probably hurt her ego a little bit. Good, that was what he intended for. So just to add insult to injury, he began to brush a hand on her thigh again. But she remained to be unimpressed with his statement. She in fact, smiled.

"Don't worry," She replied now. "I won't any longer. I'll assure you that." It was such a cold statement that Damon gave her a cruel laugh. What was about Camille that annoyed Elizabeth very much? It was probably because Camille hated her so much too. "But just so you know…" She mysteriously added. "I won't give you what you want. And I don't mean _that_." She glanced at his hand on her thigh. His amusement disappeared and gave her a hard gaze.

"Then I'll have to go with my other option." He simply stated.

"Then so _be_ it." She firmly replied. It was blackmail, he knew. He immediately stood up in anger.

"Why does _everything_ have to be so _difficult_ with you?" He quickly demanded. She gave him a cold smile.

"I already gave you the option. Stake me, if you must. I won't move." She said. Damon scoffed.

"Is this some sort of a _sacrifice_?" He mocked. "Do you want me to say sweet _things_ to you that you so _badly_ wanted to hear? Do you want me to get on my knees and _beg_ for what I _want_? Do I have to go through another hell-bending compulsion to hurt you just so you'd actually _speak_? Why can't you just _give_ me what I want, _Elizabeth_?" He continued to demand. Although, he didn't actually mean to sound such a spoiled little brat with his last question. He was just so fed up with her, and her games. Just when he thought he already had the upper hand, she immediately took it away from him. She drove him to his edge time and time again. And why couldn't he do that to her? Why couldn't she just let him win for _once?_

How could he love someone who's as difficult as her? Why couldn't he just love someone else?

When she did not answer, and stared straight away from him, that definitely drove him to his point. Quickly, he stood at the back of the chaise, grabbed her hair and pinned her back there, took the stake from his other breast pocket, raised it, and drove it straight at her throat. The stake was driven deep enough to go through the chaise, in which he knew she loved very much, but he didn't really care. In a few moments, she was unconscious and bloody. It slightly hurt him to have done that, but he was more furious. And although, this'll only temporarily kill her, he did look forward to when she would finally wake. For now, he glared at her unconscious body, before he began to clean up Isaac's, which was still on the floor where he landed when Damon threw him at the door. He got Isaac's foot, and dragged him out. Then, by the staircase, he basically threw his unconscious body, where it landed at the foyer with a loud thud. That'll keep him dead until tomorrow.

Then Damon went back to Elizabeth's room, closed the doors behind him, and sat on the red velveteen chair. He raised his feet and rested them on the table in front of him, watching Elizabeth closely until she finally wakes up.

* * *

She drew in a mouthful of air as her eyes opened. Quickly, her hand went to her throat, where the stake was still in, leaving her having a difficult time to breathe. She grasped on the stake tightly, and immediately pulled it out, regardless if it was deep enough that it went through the chaise. With a sigh of relief, she sat up and saw who had driven the stake at her throat. He was looking at her with a smug smirk. In annoyance, she threw the stake at him. And using his vampire speed, he managed to miss the stake, and instead, it went straight through the window where there was a crashing sound of the breaking glass. He now smiled in amusement.

"You had your choice. I only obliged." He shrugged as he lifted a hand. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and immediately stood up from the chaise. Her throat had begun to heal, and even though it was still a bit painful, she just ignored it. She noticed that Isaac's body had been disposed, and she read in Damon's mind that he simply threw his body by the staircase, and it landed in the foyer. With that, she rolled her eyes again in annoyance as she inhaled deeply. She had expected him to have driven the stake straight through her heart or at least at her back, but not at her throat. What a bloody bastard to have taken such advantage of a situation…

"You had your fun, now _leave_." She firmly stated, turning her head to acknowledge him by her shoulder. It annoyed her that she was now a bloody mess. Her skin had dried blood, even on her silk nightdress. It was silk for God's sake! Not to mention, she felt as if the stake was still in her neck. She needed a drink, and so she made her way towards the liquor table, which was near her bed. It must've been strange to keep alcohol on such a close range to her bed, but she wanted it that way. She was a vampire after all, not human.

"Aw, did I upset you?" He mocked in a sing-song pity voice. She rolled her eyes yet again. "Let me just repeat this again. You wanted to be staked in the first place. You could've just given me what I wanted." She turned her head again by her shoulder to acknowledge him.

"And didn't I do just _that_?" She asked. "You staked me at my neck for your satisfaction." She heard him abruptly stand up, but she turned to the liquor table instead, pouring herself a tumbler of scotch. She had to admit that he had successfully manipulated her during their conversation earlier, teasing her about Camilla and their monkey business together. _What an asshole…_ She knew that the girl left him unsatisfied. He used the bloody girl to get to _her_! But that was what he intended, didn't he? He intended to push her buttons yet again, and it left him absolutely satisfied. Yet, he thought that it was _she_ who continuously drove him to his edge as if he didn't do the same with her. But perhaps she was furious with the fact that she had expected something else from him. Perhaps she expected him to be less cruel. To have given her some sort of an amendment, a different action, a different approach at her own expense, to have understood her and her dark humor, and her games. But instead, she saw him somewhat different than the last time they'd seen each other. Sure, he was infuriated and utterly frustrated of her, but he didn't take an action that would fuse such fury in her. He was still patient with her – or at least he tried to be – but now, he wasn't. She knew he didn't want to be manipulated again. He refused to be fooled again. So perhaps that was why she was furious – he had finally gained an upper hand.

And she hated it.

"It didn't even do me justice." He replied. His voice was gravely low and even. Her mind was still blocked from his. She wondered how he would react if she opened it up to him. The look of shock would definitely be on his face. His icy blue eyes would be wide, as a slow smile would slowly creep on his soft lips – she could imagine it now. The bloody son of a bitch…

With that, she abruptly turned, her drink nearly spilling on her hand, as her eyes were wide. "Ha! _Nothing_ can do you justice, _Salvatore_." She said with such cold tone and mockery. He narrowed his eyes as he smirked. She knew what he was about to say, and she raised her eyebrows to dare him to say it. If he did, she would seriously attack him. She wanted to strike the goddamn fool –

"How _ironic_," He said with a soft smile now. "Because the same goes for you." As she raised her hand to throw her tumbler at him, – even if he was already yards away, she was strong enough to let it get to him – he was suddenly in front of her, his hand held her raised wrist, stopping her in the process. His face was inches away, his blue eyes were staring directly at her deep green ones, and she could feel his breath as his chest rose and fell again. He was fuming, she knew. And his eyes were dark.

"_Stop this."_ He nearly hissed under his breath. His voice had a serious tone to it, which she had never heard before. _"I'm damn tired of it."_ Her eyes were wide as she realized that he had taken charge of her. But he continued to stare at her as he waited. His hand grasped on her wrist firmly, even if she was strong enough to turn the situation around, and get the upper hand. "Drop it, _Elizabeth_!" He now shouted. It was such a different tone, that she was immediately taken aback. His fury was not a joke now. It wasn't to be taken lightly any longer. She glared back at him. How dare he try and do this to her? She could do whatever she damned please!

"_Damn you!"_ She hissed. She was about to say something else, but Damon pushed her with his other hand, and her lower hip was hit on the liquor table with a thud. It was a painful blow, and she heard the table, glasses, and the bottles shake. It was also a surprising move that she dropped the tumbler, and it crashed on the floor. _"You _bloody_ bastard…"_ Damon held up her wrist with his nose scrounged in anger. She was fighting him back, but not enough to try and gain the upper hand. At the back of her mind – the more rational and less angry one – she seemed to enjoy this debacle. And perhaps she really did. She realized now that she liked him when he was angry. He however, used all of his strength to try and hold her down. His body was pressed onto hers as they both persisted.

"_Shut up!"_ He barked. With that, she pushed him, and he staggered a few paces back. He continued to glare at her and charged at her again with his vampire speed. Immediately, she went to her nightstand. She was quicker than him, and so he turned only to see her standing there.

"Is this how you want me to answer your _goddamn_ questions?" She demanded, and managed a pitiful smirk. "Because truly, Damon, this would _make_ me answer them more _eagerly_ now." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but Damon didn't seem to care. He was in front of her again, and held her shoulders before he basically threw her on the bed, and sat on top of her. He pinned her wrists down by her head, and scowled at her.

"Do you _really_ love me?" He then demanded. She then grimaced at him. His audacity disgusted her. To pin her down like this, at her discomfort and against her will, was offensively insulting. He stared back at her with a glare as he waited for her to answer. Did he really expect she would?

"And you expect me to answer that now when I am pinned here against my will?!" She nearly shrieked. Damon managed a small smirk as he continued to pin her down. He didn't really care about her demands, she knew, but she didn't really care if he didn't either.

"As if Klaus never did this to you..."

"Believe it or not, he _didn't_!"

"Yeah," He now scoffed. "He only killed you and let you rot in a tomb for four hundred years... And yet, you're here with him. How _stupid_ can you be?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He just didn't stop, did he?

"Just go to hell, Damon." She sputtered as she raised her chin at him and gritted her teeth. "Release me now, or I _swear_..."

"You'll _what_?" He now challenged, scrounging his nose. "You'll kill me? Please, you've had lots of opportunity and yet, I'm still here. If you want to be released, do _it_ yourself. You're an Original, right? Then why are you still below me?" He arched his eyebrows as he smiled. But with that, something definitely switched in her, that she immediately pushed him hard enough for him to let go of her wrists, and his back to land on the liquor table with a loud thud. Some of the bottles crashed on the floor. She stared at him as she sat up straight on the bed, and realized how she was suddenly exhausted. Not to mention, parched and hungry. He sat up as he made an exasperated sigh and gave her a piercing glare.

"When will it be enough?" He then asked. He then looked down as he turned to the liquor table. She watched him, still ignited with fury. It felt as if she was defeated even if she had made him release her. He had the upper hand now, that she was sure. Although, to be pinned down like that, had left her vulnerable, trapped, and inexplicably humiliated. How could he do that to her? And what did he mean by that sentence? Didn't he just challenge her, telling her to forcibly release herself from him because she was an Original? And didn't she just succeed? If so, why did she feel this way? He poured some scotch on an empty tumbler. Her room was now a mess; she realized when she glanced at his feet where there were shattered glasses and spilled alcohol. "Do you want me to tell you that Camille means nothing to me? That I was just using her to get to you? Does hearing that _please_ you?" She heard him say. His voice was terrifyingly low and calm. He then drank on his tumbler before he turned to face her. "Do you want me to tell you how dull she is? How much I hate being with her than being with you, even if you continue to make me suffer? Do you want me to tell you that she wanted to make you jealous at the feast tonight – but you already probably know that, right?" He narrowed his eyes as he continued. Clearly, he was trying to be calmer as he began to pace around. "Do you want me to tell you how much she did not satisfy me as much as you did? Do you want me to tell you that she's as dull in bed as she really is? Do you _really_ want to know that? I _bet_ you do. But do want me to go further into detail? Maybe that'll please you more. Do you want me to tell you how much she wanted me because she admired the fact that I can stand up to you? Would it please you to know that she wanted to have me but _couldn't_ because I don't want _her_ – I want _you_." Elizabeth frowned at him as he badgered her with these questions. Why was he doing this, anyway? It was as if she would do something so mellow dramatic, just to please him. But then, he continued as he paced around her. "Don't look so surprised, Elizabeth, I know that you _know_. But do you want me to tell you how much I long for you? If you've met me a hundred years ago, you'd probably find me dull as Katherine did. Do you want me to tell you that I know how much I _interest_ you and that you _do_ love me? Would it kill you if you admit, Elizabeth, without trying to compel me? Would it kill you to actually say something and stop being so _damn_ quiet? Would it _kill_ you to answer me?" His gaze now landed at her. She was about to speak but he didn't let her. "Would it please you if I told you how happy I was when you finally told me the _truth_? Yes, you heard me, I was happy. And you _damn_ well know how _miserable_ I've been for the last hundred years."

"Damon, _stop_ this." She said as she continued to grimace at him. He now glared at her. "Just –

"I'm not done yet." He said as he stopped his pace. She exhaled.

"But you wanted me to say something..." She pressed on. But Damon turned away and continued to pace around. It annoyed her, and she did not know why he was doing this in the first place. How he could just disregard her like that, made her glare at him.

"Do you want me to tell you how angry I was to know when you left? But you already know that, _didn't_ you? You just _love_ to make me suffer and play these games. Do you want me to describe to you what I felt? And how desperate I was to find you?"

"Damon, _this_ is _irrelevant_." She now interrupted before he could continue. She stood up and arched her eyebrows at him. "I know everything. You need not tell me what I already know." He immediately gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Of course you do. You've always known. And yet you do this to me." He now said, pointing his glass at her. "Why is _that_, Elizabeth?" He squinted. "I never really understood. I actually did, but sometimes, what I actually thought I know could be wrong. Just tell me, what do you really want? Do you want me to give up? Do you want me _gone_? Just _tell_ me. Tell me so we can get this over with." She stood there frozen. The grave sincerity and the seriousness in his tone actually frightened her, even his sudden directness, how he opened himself up, exposed and vulnerable. His eyes now looked weary, and he gulped down on his tumbler until it was empty. It was so strange how their fight had turned into a different direction. Clearly, this was a sign of him trying to raise the white flag. He was ready to give up – _if_ that was what she wanted, since that was what he seemed to indicate, and she couldn't believe what he was doing. Anger and bitterness actually rose in her throat.

"Go ahead and _give_ _up_." She shot. Her voice wasn't raised but her words were heavy enough to sting. With his vampire speed, he was in front of her again. The look in his eyes was dark and furious. He was fuming again. "You seem to be _suffering_ so much, so perhaps you _are_ better off _without_ me." She added, glaring at him. She knew she sounded wounded – a woman scorned. But she did not care. Their glares were locked against each other's. His handsome face, inches away from her face. He too looked wounded. He was hurt with her words, to have encouraged him to give up. She knew he was expecting something else. With that, she felt her heart ache, wanting to take back her words. But they were left hanging in the air. The silence was deafening. By impulse, she laid a hand on his cheek. His eyes looked slightly surprised before they immediately recovered. He smirked.

"Then it's _done_." He said, staring directly at her eyes before he turned away in annoyance. Her hand slipped away from his face, and then he suddenly threw the tumbler at the wall. It crashed into bits. "_Goddamn_ _it_, Elizabeth." He grunted under his breath as he began to leave. She watched him, still frozen, this time in disbelief. He was absolutely manipulating her. He was trying to get the last word, the last laugh. She fumed as she watched him about to open the door, regaining strength.

"If _you_ open _that_ door, I will _pull_ that _head_ of yours out of your _neck_!" She shrieked now. There was a scowl on her face as she glared at him, on the brink of hysteria. He held on the door knob, grasping it tightly in anger. She knew he was since his shoulders shook. He breathed deeply, and she also knew that he felt that she was being unfair – since she read his mind. But she hated how he was being now. She hated how he couldn't even turn around and face her especially now that he was even more furious. _"Face me!"_ She shouted. But instead, he opened the door. With her vampire speed, she deliberately slammed the door shut as she pushed him away, but he pushed her back, and pinned her by the door. His body was against hers as both of them breathed heavily. This was such a familiar territory. Every time they fought it was always fury mixed with passion and affection. Were they _that_ weak? She couldn't help but wonder. What could have she done if she let him leave with his last words, making him win by default? His face was low by her cheek, his hand was on her hip and the other was on the door, cornering her.

"You're horrible – _worse_ than Klaus. Or maybe _exactly_ like him." He firmly stated with such distaste in his voice. His tone was low and even, full of loathing for this – whatever _this_ was. She could imagine Klaus saying that this was another lovers' quarrel with that annoying smirk of his. She could just slap that smirk off his face.

"_Get off me."_ She breathed. But Damon pressed his body even more. "Or I might throw you out of that _damned_ window."

"Doesn't matter," She felt him shake his head. "I'll only come back." She gave a bitter smirk as she scoffed in sheer mockery.

"What a _fool_..."

He then kissed her cheek, feeling his soft lips graze angrily there. She could feel his nose, pressed on her skin. He moved towards the side of her mouth, before his lips finally landed on hers. It was such a rough and angry kiss, one that anyone could tell was filled with hunger. But, she opened up to him, closing her eyes, and kissing him back. Soon enough, it became deep as Damon tilted his head, exploring her mouth as if he had never kissed her before. How could someone be so angry and allow himself to kiss someone? Was Damon _that_ stupid and _hopelessly_, _desperately_ in love? Why was he doing _this_ to her? He was using her own game against her, seducing her, tempting her, making her focus on her desire more than her anger for him. She had done that to him, for thousands of times. He _always_ gave in. It was simply because she didn't want to fight anymore and perhaps because she really did like him when he was angry. He turned into someone else, someone that could continuously challenge her. He became unpredictable and cruel that it angered her. But that was what was so refreshingly new. Klaus gave her what she wanted. And even though he would never admit this to her, Klaus actually had a soft spot for her – so did Elijah. So she knew how to take advantage of Klaus. She knew what he would do next, not only because she knew telepathy, but she just knew even if she didn't have that skill. But with Damon, she could never know. He knew how to fool her, how to turn the game upside down, how to catch her off guard, how to manipulate her and how to get her attention.

How to blow her mind.

And that was when she realized that her mind was actually open to him. She immediately opened her eyes, and realized too, that she was too late because that was when Damon finally broke the kiss. He gave her a full knowing smile as he backed slightly away. She stared at him. Indeed, he knew how to catch her off guard. Or at least, purposely do so. Her lips were parted as she breathed and continued to stare at him, frozen.

"Say it," He said with a nod, clearly proud of himself. She had revealed everything to him, _accidentally_. He had played her and led her to her own defeat. Slowly, her gaze hardened as she knew what he wanted her to say. He wanted her to admit defeat. His hand stayed at the door, still cornering her. He leaned in to be face to face with her, still maintaining that arrogant, pompous smile. "Come on, say it. I won't leave 'til you do." She bitterly scrounged her nose.

"_You're an asshole,"_ She said through her gritted teeth. He still smiled.

"We both know that." He replied with a shrug, clearly unfazed. "But seriously, don't be such a _sore_ loser." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm _not_!" She quickly protested. He then arched his eyebrows.

"So just say it."

She realized that all that had happened tonight was part of his plan. It was brilliantly cunning, and devious, and absolutely preposterous. Yes, a part of her could be happy that he finally won, but her anger overshadowed that. Now, the idea of throwing him out the window was more tempting than ever. She intended to grab his shirt, but decided to change her mind about this. What more could she possibly do now that he knew everything? It would be useless to throw him out of the window in spite of her anger. She could either accept her defeat with dignity or none at all. But it was clear that the game was over. He weaseled his way to get what he wanted, and that had to have dedication, in which she could admire and respect. Not that she never admired him or respected him for that matter, but she always had. Now though, it was more than ever.

He finally knew how much that little confession frightened her, regardless if she meant to compel him but she knew, otherwise, that he was on vervain. In fact, she thought that it was the perfect time to do so, because the game wouldn't end. She sacrificed the fact that he would be furious with her and not to mention, hurt, but now he knew that that shook her core despite of her strong impressions. To have admitted something so deep and meaningful was astoundingly new for her. And the only reason why she left with her family was not because they were suddenly united again – they've _always_ been – but their little game in Mystic Falls was finally over.

Yes, she and her family had played well enough to act as if they were gods and they were the ones who rolled the dice. In which case, that was what happened. It was a game right from the very beginning, but a very personal one to have led Klaus to Katherine all those centuries ago, to have ended up rotting in a tomb for four hundred years only to be awoken in this century, to have ended up in Mystic Falls, to have deprived Klaus of making his hybrid army by turning Elena Gilbert, to have sacrificed her cousins with the white oak ash daggers, to have sought revenge and desiccate Klaus to get even, to disrupt Elena and her friends – it was all part of the very personal game. And it was all _real_. She thoroughly admitted though, that their family was crazy and dysfunctional to begin with, not to mention quite sadistic to actually try and play this game and end up hurting themselves. But if anyone was a vampire who had lived a thousand years, bored enough of the predictability of human nature and life in general, they would've probably played the same game.

And she knew that nobody could possibly refuse to.

So with that, she managed to wonder. Was the reason why she have led Damon to this moment was for her to finally accept defeat? To let him do so? To end the game that she have thoroughly and expertly played throughout these centuries? To finally submit to what? To him? She couldn't help but think that that last question was foolish. She will never submit to anybody or even beg for anything. But in this moment, looking at him with his smug and proud smile, his icy blue eyes sparkled in amusement and in eagerness to hear her declare it, couldn't help but make her see how amusing this all was. So slowly, her lips developed a small smirk, regaining the mocking yet piercing gaze in her eyes.

"That would please you, wouldn't it?" She then asked, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

Damon narrowed his eyes as he pursed his lips. "No…" He said with much sarcasm. "It _wouldn't_." He then gave her another sarcastic smile. With that, her smirk turned into a full smile as she scoffed. He couldn't help but give her a condescending look, since it would be useless for her to regain the upper hand. Her mind wasn't blocked from his anymore, and that was because he caught her off-guard. He had taken her through an agonizing manipulation of emotional hell. He finally won, and both of them knew it oh so very well. Her fury was so entertaining; he actually had to admit that he was thoroughly entertained. And who knew that one simple comment about Camille would blow her up into a near hissy fit? Okay, maybe it wasn't just Camille, but she was part of it. Damon then stood straight, withdrawing his hand that was on the wall and his other that was on her hips. She now crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a knowing look, maintaining that smile of hers.

"Did it take you two years to plan this whole night?" She then asked, somewhat inquisitively as she narrowed her eyes. Damon shrugged. She should know already, right? But instead, she just had to ask. Clearly, it was an excuse for her not to say it. Or it was an excuse for it to take longer.

"About a week," He plainly replied. She took this into consideration as she arched her eyebrows and looked away.

"Very well-played," She commented. He then rolled his eyes impatiently.

"For crying out loud, just _say_ it." He firmly said. His eyes were wide as she looked back at him. "We don't have all night." With that, she smiled in amusement again. She was taking too damn long. And although she wanted to throw him at that window, now it was him who wanted to throw her.

"Oh but love, we have all eternity…" She then traced a finger on his cheekbone, a bit suggestively. Damon rolled his eyes again; he held her wrist before she withdrew it.

"I'm _impatient_. I won't wait that long." She scoffed as he let go.

"But you waited for Katherine for a century. Surely, you could."

"A hundred _years_ is _different_ than an _eternity_."

"Yes well… I've been playing this game for a thousand years." She then said as she began to walk away from him, and giving him a glance by turning her head by her shoulder. She held her profile for a while before she finally continued. "It'll take more than a simple command for me to finally say what you want me to say." With that, Elizabeth turned and began to walk towards her chaise again. Her long chiffon negligee followed her very graceful movement as she turned to face him again, resting a hand on top of the back of the chaise, and leaning on it. She expectantly waited for him to have something to offer, but Damon knew what she wanted, just by that look in her eyes. He then noticed that her neck and chest still had dried blood. He really couldn't help but smirk at her audacity to even flirt as if those stains could still make her attractive. And somehow though, she still was, regardless of her disheveled look.

"What exactly do you suggest?" He arched his eyebrows as he waved his hand. Elizabeth slowly gave him a full smile, and soon enough, she gave him her throaty chuckle.

"Do you want me to say that a simple kiss would suffice?" She said in between chuckles. Damon rolled his eyes and went in front of her again, using his vampire speed.

"Do you seriously think that I'd oblige?" He seriously asked this time, scrounging his nose. She stopped chuckling.

"Yes," She amusedly replied. "You're _that_ weak for me."

"Well, too bad…" He viciously smirked at her as he glared.

"Oh for _God_ sakes, Damon," She let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes. "As if making me go through all this didn't satisfy you enough…" Now he smiled.

"It didn't. And I won't be, until you say it."

"You are someone who is incapable of satisfaction." She shook her head as if in dismay. But he only continued to smile – even though he knew that that already annoyed her.

"Oh you know well enough that that's not true." He sweetly replied, as if he was talking to a child. In this case, she was acting like one. Such a stubborn little Original… She won't even admit she already lost. And of course what he actually said had a little innuendo, just to annoy her even more. True enough, she rolled her eyes as she took this in consideration.

"Yes, you're right." She sighed. "And I don't suppose that you'll make me stand here looking like a mess until I damn say them." She gave him a questioning look, but he knew that she already knew the answer: he would. "I should've just compelled you to Elena." With a wave of her hand, she turned away from him, trying not to look at his smiling face, trying not to laugh at what she just said. Was she always like this? Damon always knew her cold side, her snide and sarcastic one, but now, he actually found her funny. Maybe because he had trapped her like this and that she dreaded this moment. Then again, her sarcasm had always had a dark humor. Maybe he was just too drunk to notice…

"You're that annoyed with this?" He asked now, chuckling.

"Finding this funny isn't quite amusing either." She said. The only thing left for her to do was pout and stomp her feet in extreme displeasure – really like a child, and somehow, Damon waited for that, but it never came. He saw though, that she was actually smiling. So, this was her kind of joke. Damon shook his head. How ridiculous…

She waited for him to do something, anything, and when he didn't, she sighed again. If he thought he was the one who was stubborn, well, she was the one now. There was silence, before she finally spoke. "You win." Damon raised his chin as he heard. His smile was wide now. "You were brilliant tonight. And you don't know how much I _loathe_ this – _losing_…" She then added, turning her head slightly, as she said the word as if she was disgusted by it. And he knew she really was. "But…" She then breathed. "You did it, you _won_. And you don't know how dull things will be for me. For that, I despise you." Her voice sounded so grave and serious that Damon eventually laughed. She was so full of juxtapositions; Damon couldn't help but notice that just by hearing those things she said. Was she actually congratulating him? Or was she scolding him for ending her game and winning at it? Quickly, he laid her hands on her hips and pulled them towards him.

"You despise me?" He asked, still amused as he wrapped his arms around her. He buried her nose in her hair, smelling the familiar scent that he could only classify as her. And of course, the usual shampoo that she used.

"Yes" She firmly replied. Damon smiled as he grazed his nose down towards her ear, then placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. He heard her scoff again. "You're so predictable." She mocked with a smile.

"You're ruining the moment."

"To _hell_ I care!" She exclaimed as she turned to face him. Her deep green eyes stared directly at his icy blue ones, maintaining that smile. "Moments are for the romantics." She amusedly said as her hand was on the back of his neck, and the other on his shoulder. But with her vampire speed, she pushed him to the wall at the other side of the room. "And I'm not one." She breathlessly said, but Damon turned them around, and pinned her again on the wall. He knew very well that she wasn't, that he kissed her on her neck, refusing to kiss her on her lips again as he roughly lifted her thigh, brushing his hand on it. His other hand, however, held her wrist to the wall, as he pressed his body to hers. But she arched her back as she put her leg down, letting his hand lift her night dress and graze on her butt. So he decided to let go of her wrist, and put his other hand on her butt again as he now went up her neck and on her jawline. He heard her laughing, so he stopped and looked up at her. Then, he stood up straight.

"What?" He breathlessly asked, whispering it beside her ear, and resting his forehead down on her temple.

"I can't let you do this."

"You're _kidding_ me right?" He winced in annoyance at her. She laughed again. She couldn't really be serious when his hands were still on her ass, with her silk nightdress lifted up to her hips, and her lace underwear were right under his palms. She turned to him, their noses brushed against each other's.

"I can't let you. Who knows where your hands have traveled around Camilla's…" She said as she laughed. "Or should I say, inside her…" Damon rolled his eyes, as he cursed, telling Elizabeth to disregard her.

"Just _shut_ up," He then said afterwards, which made her laugh again. That was when he decided that he was going to punish her even more tonight. He kissed her roughly on the mouth then began to remove her negligee, and ripped her nightdress off as she removed his coat (he was still wearing his tux), grabbed his bowtie off, and ripped his white button-down shirt. He helped her fully remove it without breaking off their kiss, before he finally lifted her legs, holding her by her hip and the other on her thigh as he carried her towards her bed using his vampire speed. He then kissed her neck and went further down to her collarbone as he gently put her down on the bed. Unlike with Camille, Damon wanted to take things slow with Elizabeth, to savor her and every moment and possibly torture her into pure bliss, in which he would eagerly do.

There was no doubt that he couldn't really refuse the fact that this was what she wanted. How could he possibly? The desire for her tonight was stronger than ever. It had been two years since he had felt her skin on his, his lips on her soft ones, her sweet voice that expressed her intoxication, her ecstasy, and her pleasure. He yearned for her for so long, and to be in this moment not only made him feel elated, but he was absolutely intoxicated with it. He finally won tonight.

He knew she was his…

As she always had been.

* * *

****Author's Note: Can I just say that this chapter absolutely thrilled me? And it had made me ponder the scenarios here very seriously for the characters, too. It was challenging and a bit puzzling. Regardless though, I'm glad that I'm able to finally post this chapter. Happy New Year to all of you! And I hope that you loved this chapter that you'd tell me what you think! xoxoxo****


End file.
